Be There For Me
by shila1378
Summary: Clint and Natasha are set to explore their relationship, if you could say that, after Clint's shooting. Clint knew Natasha has some trust issues but he'll teach her to trust him just like Coulson did to him. However, both had past history that could result in one of them making the ultimate sacrifice. Will they survived the episode and still trust each other? One can hope...
1. Chapter 1 - Return

**BE THERE FOR ME**

_**Hi guys. I'm back with a new story. It is a continuation from 'Just for Me', so no Avengers yet, but I had great time writing that one. The reviews and favs were so kind and I feel I want to share more with all of you. **_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this one too. As usual reviews were like coffee…the more you drink it the more you love it…well to me at least.**_

_**Usual disclaimers still stands. Thank you to Marvels still stands. Mistakes are still mine. **_

_**Yup…so lets us go straight to the story….**_

**CHAPTER 1- Return.**

_Whooshhh….Thwakk.._

_Whooshhh..Thwakk.._

Clint was glad that Medical had cleared him this morning. They certainly hold off quite longer than he had expected. Coulson had been monitoring him like a hawk.

_More like a mother hawk.._Clint smiled remembering the incident when he tried to get into the archery range last week.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB CBCBCBBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC BCBCBCBCBCBCB

_He was about to punch in the last digit of his code for the range, when he heard a voice behind him._

'_What are you doing here?' The low rumble of the tone startled Clint._

'How the hell did he do that_? Clint was not amused when someone else other than the Black Widow could jump him like that._

'_Hi ,Coulson. Are you on your way to a meeting with the Director', Clint tried to force a smile on his face when he turn around and faced his handler._

_Coulson, ever in his suit, had his hand folded on his chest and regarded Clint behind his shades._

Why is he wearing his shades inside? It's not even that bright_, Clint thought. _

'_That does not answer my question, Agent Barton. What are you doing here?' Coulson took a step forward and Clint, surprisingly, took a step back._

'_I'm just testing er..whether my clearance code is still working. You know…I haven't visited the range for quite some time.' Clint knew that was lame but he just couldn't lie properly to save his life at the moment, especially when Coulson was standing there looking at him behind his shades. He started to fidget when Coulson didn't say anything._

_He took off his shades and stared at Clint. 'So, is it?' Coulson asked him after a pause._

'_Huh?' Clint blinked._

'_The code, Agent Barton. Does it still works?' His lips quirked when he saw Hawkeye fidgeting like a teenager who got caught climbing out a window for a party …or something._

'_Oh…I.. I..have not entered the last digit, Sir.' Clint raised his finger to the keypad while still looking at Coulson. He was unsure whether his finger is safe to punch the last digit. He swallowed and smiled at Coulson._

_He pressed the number and the door swooshed open. _

This is awkward_…Clint dropped his hand and clasped behind him. _

'_Hey ..It worked. Awesome ' _Totally insufferable awkward situation. Bleerrkkk….

_Coulson had not even moved or blinked an eye at his awkwardness, so Clint just stood there unsure what his next move is._

'_Well in that case, Agent, I think you have nothing to worry about when the next time you punched in your clearance code _after_ Medical had cleared you, right?' Coulson placed his shades back to cover his eyes and stood there waiting for Clint's next move._

'_Yeah.. yeah. Absolutely. Well…I better get going, huh? Need to rest my shoulder, right?. Just what the Medical advised.' Clint took several steps backwards from Coulson who was still looking at him intently, behind his shades._

_He was just about to walk into the elevator when Coulson said, 'Make sure you do just that, Hawkeye'_

_Clint heard Coulson's chuckle as the door closed on him._

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB CBCBCBCB

_Whoosh…Thwakkk_

It felt good to finally able to fire up his bow. The shoulder only pulled a little tight when he started but now he felt whole. He stayed in the range until it is time for lunch. He had promised Natasha to meet her at her apartment this evening for a proper dinner in a restaurant this time. And he is going to order that steak with all the dressing and later for the ice cream down the street for good 'ol dessert smacking.

_Thwakkkk….._

Natasha looked at the mirror reflecting her image. The person that looked back at her was smiling and happy. She had civilian clothes on and not the cat suit that clung to her and transformed her to the Black Widow. She turned and fingered the emerald earrings that accentuate the color of her eyes.

She found the box containing the earrings on her table in her SHIELD's room before lunch today. She knew it was from Clint. Who else can break into her room and leave the box there. She smiled at The Hawk's attempt to ask her out for dinner that morning. She let him suffered for a few moments before telling him to pick her up at 7 sharp, her place. She wished she had a camera with her to snap his expression of total shock before recovering, stuttering again, saying he'll be there.

His smile was blinding after the awkward moments and he was bouncing on his heels when he walked away.

Natasha thought back the incident that happened 3 weeks ago. She had almost lost Clint to a sniper during his recon mission earlier. She remembered the dinner they had before he left for his mission.

_A bowl of chicken soup and a glass of soda._

And he didn't even have the chance to finish his soup…. and it almost became his last meal.

Natasha remembered Coulson's words when she was stopped from seeing Clint who was bleeding on the floor of the quintjet.

'_Clint was shot on his chest near the shoulder. The left shoulder_. _It was a long range calibre. Clint suspected a sniper. He was shot while waiting for evac. He had chosen a secured area for the extraction point, Natasha.'_

The days waiting for him to wake up were a torture. But when he did open those eyes, Natasha was relieved and promised herself that whoever responsible for this will pay. Coulson came to Clint's room later that day while he was asleep and informed her that they have found the leak and the information was in the folder in her room. He also told her that Director Fury had allowed her a few days of leave to _-'recuperate herself'_ – Coulson had emphasized on those two words with a hard stare – and then left without saying anything else.

Natasha just stared at Clint, took his hands and kissed his forehead and left the room.

The medical staff didn't see her for another three days. They assumed that she went for a mission and was relieved that Agent Barton was still heavily drugged to be asking for his partner during that time.

Natasha smiled at that. Mission accomplished.

She heard a knock on her apartment's door and turned on her heels to open the door.

_All is well and it is time to have a wonderful dinner with a…. friend…. _

_Yeah right. Keep on thinking that Natasha. _

She grabbed the handle and opened to door to her ….._friend._

_**Well….what do you guys think? Please review and tell me what you think. If you have ideas that you wanted to share, I am more than happy to hear them. **_

_**Thank you for reading and stay happy uols!**_

_**Shila1378**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Just like Before

_OOppssss…sorry guys. I lost track of time. That will happened when you spent considerable time day dreaming about a certain individual in a long leather coat and bad ass gun and eyes that could drowned you cold. Yeeaaapppp….icckk…don't go there.._

_Anyway, I have rewrite this chapter to include details on how Hawkeye subtly asked Black Widow for a date…well not really a date coz this is Black Widow we're talking here…if its Scarlett, then you could call it's a date date…you know.. Jeremy and Scarlett that's a date…Hawkeye and Black widow…it's just dinner outing. I'm rambling I know…my apologies. _

_Thanks __**where-angels-die**__, you have successfully planted the idea in my rambling mind and hope you like the result. _

_**Waterlilies**__ – I'm glad you looked it that way. Thanks_

_**VampireApple **__– Gosh..your avatar is scary but awesome. Hope you continue reading this._

_**Hawksicle**__ – _Khabar baik (I'm fine)_. Welcome fellow citizen and thank you for correcting me. You're _terbaik_! (the best)_

_For all that have favourited and followed, my sincere thank yous and for sticking with me until now. You're the best. _

_Stay safe uols_

_Shila1378_

_._

_._

**Chapter 2 – Just like before**

Never in her life had she ever seen someone devoured a meat that fast, that swift…well except in the wild. She just stared at Clint who was finishing the plate of steak and settled back in his chair with that satisfying smirk of him.

Just like a hawk. Grab, flew and dig in.

Natasha return to her plate and was nibbling on the meat while showing disinterest when Clint, who was supposed to be a very patient sniper, started to tap his fingers on the table.

'Clint. I'm trying to eat here, if you don't mind.' Natasha glared at him. Clint exhaled and started pouting.

'How long will it take for you to finish that, Nat.' Clint couldn't believe that Natasha could eat so slowly. Why did she need to cut the pieces so small?

_Jeez, woman. Hurry it up. _

Clint pointedly looked at her steak and raised his eyebrow. He picked up his wine glass and took a drink.

'Do you need to be somewhere else, Clint? Beside , why are you such in a hurry?'

Natasha put down her fork and looked at him under her lashes. Clint gulped the wine wrongly and coughed. When Natasha started to look at him _that way_ he got nervous.

'I am not. Just that it's crowded in here. You know I don't do crowd, Nat.'

Clint looked at their surroundings. The beach restaurant was not a 5 star restaurant or anything like that, but it served the best steak he had ever tasted. Unfortunately, he and the rest of the other customers, had the same thought and _many_ of them decided that they wanted to come for dinner tonight, _of all night_. _Bleerkkk…._

'Then we shouldn't have come here, Clint.' Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. Her eyes were mischievous.

'It's not that, Nat. I do want to take you to dinner here. Just that I didn't realize it's going to be a packed night, that's all.' Clint pouted and started drumming his fingers on the dinner table, again.

'Hmmm….' Natasha pick up her wine glass and decided that she had tortured Clint enough for the night. She chuckled and Clint looked at her questioningly.

'Did I miss something funny? What are you laughing at, Nat?'

Clint, by his nature, started to feel suspicious.

He knew something is off when Natasha had agreed to dinner without an argument, _well a vocal argument_, when he asked her this morning during their sparring session.

.

.

Cbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbc

.

.

_Clint asked Natasha whether she could spar with him today. He was excited and couldn't contain the energy that coursing thru his body. Natasha assessed his odd behavior. He was shaking with – she was not sure how to interpret it - excitement maybe or was it anticipation? _

'_You've just been cleared by medical, Barton. Are you sure you want to spar with me?' she quirked one delicate eyebrow and stared at him. _

_Well, not that Clint knew that Natasha would hurt him that much – he hoped - but he was bored and he needed an excuse to be with her this morning. So, Clint just smiled and wiggled his eyebrows and ceremoniously invited her into the training room._

_Natasha gave him a questioning glance but entered the room, nevertheless. _

'_Don't come crying to Coulson after this Barton. This is all you.' She walked right up to the mat and wait for him to join her. Clint knew this was a bad idea but he needed to do it now or he'll lose his nerves. He walked slowly to the mat composing sentences in his head, not realizing that Natasha had her eyes squinted dangerously. _

_The moment Clint's feet touched the mat Natasha drop low and lurched towards him. She had her arms encircled Clint's waist and threw him to the mat. Clint, taken by surprise by the sudden move, yelped and fell backward. His shoulder jarred and he huffed when his head connected to the floor hard and blinked. His neatly composed sentences scattered away in his head and he hissed in pain when the sore shoulder sent an electric shot thru his chest and hand._

'_Tasha…I'm not ready!' Clint complained breathlessly and struggled to get air back into his lungs. He pushed his body up on his right elbow sitting down and looked at her hard. His left shoulder was still tingling but no way he's going to show that to her. Tasha was smiling and circling him. _

'_Does your enemy ask whether you are ready before they attacked you, Barton?' Natasha got down to her hunches and was at eye level with Clint. She poked the sore shoulder and Clint gave a yelp. 'Hey…' Clint glared at her and pushed her backward with his right hand. _

_Not expecting that response from Clint, Natasha retaliate by grabbing his hand and rolled backward taking him with her. The movement caused Clint to flop onto his stomach and smacked his face on the floor. Natasha didn't release his hand, luckily it was his right hand, pinned it behind his back and straddled him._

'_Ow..ow..ow…Tasha, that hurts!' Clint was flapping his left hand while Natasha was smirking on top of him._

_Natasha lowered her body onto Clint's back and purred seductively near his ears. _

'_Well, Barton. I'm sure your enemy will release your hand if you ask nicely.'_

_Clint could felt her breath fanning his cheek. Her lips touched his ear lobe, her scent filled his nostril and wrapping his head in a suffocating haze._

_He froze and his heart was hammering in his chest. Not because of the exertion but from the close proximity of the whole body of the Black Widow – Natasha - to his. He blinked hard and swallowed nervously. He could feel Natasha's weight on his back, the warmth of her thighs beside his body and the core of Natasha on his ass. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think straight. His reason for getting this torture flew out of the window and left only with the image of Natasha straddling him while pinning his hand behind his back. It carved a dangerous liaison sexual encounter and it burnt in his retina. _

'_Well, Barton? Are you going to ask me nicely?' Natasha asked him with humor in her tone oblivious to the raging uncontrollable internal sensual imaginations that ran amuck in Clint's mind. The question was never been so perfectly timing and Clint took the chance to gather his wit, composed his face and blurted out a response._

'_Have dinner with me tonight, Tasha.' _

_Her grasp on his hand tighten and she pulled it up just a fraction. Clint gasped in pain and dropped his face on the mat. Closing his eyes and breathing hard, Clint waited for Natasha to either kill him there and there or released him and kill him later. His fist was clinching in anticipation and also in pain. The fact that Clint could feel pain allowed him to steady his breath and wait for the execution from the Black Widow._

_His hand started to feel numb, sweat started to build on his forehead running down to his cheek and still Natasha did not let go. Her weight on top of him was not uncomfortable but since Clint couldn't see her face made him more agitated and he could felt a tremble in his body slowly building up. Clint counted his seconds of living and then he felt a slight movement from above._

This is it…she's going to kill me now. She's gonna fucking break my neck and left me here for Coulson to find me.

_Clint held his breath._

'_Well, I'm not sure whether the enemy will take your offer Barton,' Natasha purred his ear. Her red curls fell to his eyes. Her lips only slightly touching his ear lobe and it sent shivers down his spine. He held his breath, again, 'but it sounded like a dying man's wish, isn't it?' With that she released his numb hand and got up from her position and started to walk away. _

_Clint rolled slowly from his position on the mat trying to get the feel back to his hand and shoulder and stared at her backside. His brain was still muddled with the feeling of Natasha body pressed to him when he realized that she has yet to answer his question. _

'_So…are you…coming to dinner with me, Nat?' He asked tentatively because he was not sure whether she said yes or no or maybe or go to hell Barton or something equivalent to no. Natasha stopped at the door and turned her head at him and raised one eyebrow up. She raised her hand - Barton reeled in expecting her to throw one of invisible knives at him - and flicked her flaming hair smiling innocently._

'_I usually have my dinner at 7, so make sure you are not late. My apartment.' With that, the Black Widow left him gaping like a dying fish on the floor with a blank look on his face and smirked. She chuckled to herself when she heard a shout of joy followed by a pain grunt from the room she just left while shaking her head._

'_Idiot.' Natasha mumbled and left for her quarter._

_Clint mind went to overdrive when Natasha opened the door to her apartment wearing a silk blouse of light green that matched her eyes and a fitting dark slack. Emerald earrings, which he had left in her room secretly after she agreed to have dinner with him, dangled from her soft looking earlobes and she had her hair put up into a soft plait. _

_And that dazzling smile he loved so much in place and asked demurely under her lashes, whether her attire is appropriate._

_Clint felt like a teenage boy on his first date – wait..this is his first date. He never had a date before - He stood there blinking like a flickering bulb and squeaked a response he did not understand it himself. _

_And all the while, Natasha was looking at him, expectantly, with that green eyes of her and he was drowning._

_When finally he gathered his splattered brain from the floor and connected the signals to his mouth to voice out a response - he translated the squeak to 'You looked lovely, Nat' - much to Natasha amusement. She grabbed her jacket and walked past him, assaulting him with her perfume, only to turn back and raised an eyebrow, translating to 'Well. Let's go' and Clint couldn't took his eyes off on the technique that Natasha was showing him on how to walk like a spider…a gorgeous, sexy deadly spider._

_He had a temporary amnesia, he was sure of it; on what he was talking about during the drive and Natasha kept chuckling at his unsettled behavior. _

_._

_CBCBCBCBCBCBC_

_._

And now, across the dinner table, Natasha was looking at him, under her lashes and her red lips is flashing him the smile he _loved_ so much.

_Loved? There's the word again._

Why did he choose that word? He could say 'liked' or 'nice' smile or or..and then he realized that he was stuttering his response to her.

The Amazing Hawkeye stuttering. _Goddamnit,_ s_omeone please shoot me now._

_Oh no wait! Someone did! _

Clint expression went dark for a moment and then he mentally shaked himself and put that thought aside and focused on …The Widow…who was studying him intently at the moment.

He gulped and smirked foolishly.

Natasha saw his expression went from suspicious to utterly confusing. She glimpsed a dark scowl before it disappeared. She knew what went inside her hawk's mind.

_Her Hawk. _

It has a nice sound to it.

Natasha batted her lashes at him and saw his eyes went dark. The color changes was so intense that she knew her eyes reflected the same.

'Maybe we can leave now, Clint.' She said softly. He just blinked and quickly called for the waiter.

She took his hand when he offered it and left the restaurant. Both had ideas for the rest of the night. Probably the same ideas but they'll share it when the time is right. At the moment, both of them were enjoying each other's company.

The walk to the car was quiet except for the soft sound of the wave crashing on the beach. Clint opened the door for her and quickly got into the driver's seat. He smiled at her and asked whether she wanted to go for a drive before they went for dessert. She told him about the Ice cream parlor near her apartment. It was her favorite. He knew the place, nodded and started the car.

The route he took was beautiful. There were no traffic that night and the crescent moon gave enough light to made the whole view glowed. Natasha had never been in this route before.

'I usually took this route for a relaxing drive after mission. It clears my mind and soul. There were rarely used but it offers breath taking view of the city below. It cut through the forest reserve up ahead and branched out to the city road a couple miles down.' Clint glanced at her.

'It is beautiful, Clint. I never realized this. Thank you for sharing'. Natasha touched his arm in a gesture of thank you. Clint glanced down and inhaled deeply.

'Nat. I…'

Clint didn't get to finish his sentence.

A loud boom reverberated in the forest and a high screeched was heard followed with a sickening sound only the forest occupants were privy to.

Then all is silent….just like before..

.

.

.

.

.

_Well…a cliffie, I know you guys don't like it considering it'll be sometime before I can update. Lemme warned you now. Need to do some honest to god work now so that I could pay some bills and that means travel out from the city of lights, KL, to the land beyond the wind, KK. Yeah..try google that for a change. __**Hawksicle**__…is that the correct translation?_

_Anyway…I've posted H&G one shot so you guys can check it out. I realized that my story all have 'me' in it…never cross my mind at all at the moment. It doesn't mean anything though…just randomly selected word. I'll try to veer away from those two letters in the future, okay. _

_You guys are the best, luv all and please review and sent me PM during my sabbatical time in KK. Get back to you as soon as I touched down, okay. _

_Stay safe uols…._

_Shila1378_


	3. Chapter 3 - Remember

_Oh wow…it felt like ages since I visited FFnet. I have been away and couldn't escape. It's like life had sucked me into a big black hole and finally I have managed to snuck out and… voilaa….I'm here… I'll try to catch up with all the new stories and continue with mine._

_Thank you guys for following and fav this unbeta'd story. I hope that you guys enjoyed it as much as I love writing it. Please leave some note for reviews are like nectar…love them. All mistakes are mine…correct me and lead me to the right path…. ;)_

_Usual disclaimer are permanently inscribed and no matter how hard I wished for the characters to be mine, it can never come true…so thank you Marvel for sharing… _

_Wokayyy…back to the story._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 3 – Remember**

_Then all is silent….just like before._

_._

_._

_._

Coulson looked at the folder Fury gave him 2 hours ago and Fury expected his recommendation by tomorrow. He had read the information in the folder where it contained several files inside but only two held special interest to him. He knew the files by heart, actually, memorized the information in them and in fact responsible for making updates and added information in them.

He read the title of the file and frowned.

That's what happened when a billionaire playboy philanthropist who turned out to be a genius in highly advance weapon and engineering technology and had too much money and time in his hands.

Coulson sighed and closed the file. He picked up his phone and about to dial a number when he realized what tonight is. He smiled when he remembered how unsettled Clint was when he asked him for advice this morning.

.

.

'_Come on Coulson. You gotta help me' _

_Clint was following Coulson to his office that morning. He was a complete mess compared to his assassin persona that he was supposed to be. He had his SHIELD jacket and black cargo pants on and his bow and quiver were hung behind his back. His hair was disheveled and the crease between his brow looked as if it was etched on his fore head._

_Coulson opened his office's door with Clint hot on his trail and stepped inside leaving the door opened for him. Clint entered and made a beeline to the couch but, rather than sitting on it, he just perched at the arm rest and fidgeting. He took off his hand guard and glove and shoved it inside his cargo pants pocket. His face was scrunching and his eyes never leaving Coulson._

'_What is it that you want me to say, Clint?' Coulson looked at him calmly from behind his desk. 'It's not that you don't know her, in fact, you are the only person who _knew_ her at all. You've asked and she says yes. So what is the problem?'_

'_I honestly didn't expect that she'd said yes on the first time, you know.' Clint's brows were drawn together as if trying to analyze the reasoning behind why the Widow said yes to his dinner invitation. Well she didn't exactly say the word YES dumb ass..but she did say not to be late picking her up. Clint still remembered the way she left him on the mat after she unceremoniously dumped his ass, literally. _

_'Actually, I was prepared to be turned down.. once, well… maybe twice. But, yanno, she said yes and I was unprepared for the answer. Who would have believed it! SHE SAID YES! And…. I don't know what to do next. So you gotta help me, Coulson.' Clint slid down the couch. Bow and quiver on his back and sighed. It was a pitiful sight if Coulson dare say so and he so wanted to snap a picture of the Amazing Hawkeye fidgeting. Coulson took a deep breath, paused and stared at him.  
_

_Coulson looked at him. Really looked at him and shook his head. Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton, a Senior Agent of SHIELD, truly feared by all his peers, a marksman extraordinaire and a world deadly assassin, was reduced to a crumbling high school teen right in front of his eyes. A genius strategist, who could see pattern during mission, was unable to strategize when asking a woman – albeit the woman is a spy and a deadly assassin – on a dinner date. God help me!_

_So he advised Clint to follow his heart, the romantic one, if he had one- - and let the rest played out naturally. Clint left his office with a pout on his lips –via the duct, as usual – and Coulson was chuckling at the muffled grumbling he heard -'so not the help I expected from you, Squawk!-from the vent long after that.  
_

_That evening, Clint stopped by looking very smart in purple shirt (what else?), a rider jacket and black jeans. He was still a nervous wreck but informed Coulson that he will be taking Natasha to the Steak House by the coast. Coulson immediately put his hand up stopping him from telling him what his plans are for the night. He just didn't wanna know of what he thinks he knew already. Clint smiled and shuffling his foot but looking excited all the same. Coulson told him to have a good time and expected them to report in his office by the next day. Clint had a questioning look at his face and Coulson told him that he's giving them a day off tomorrow. So he better not waste it. Clint grinned and saluted him. He turned on his heels and waved off to fetch Natasha from her apartment._

.

.

Coulson chuckled as he remembered Hawkeye whistling down the corridor while few junior agents scrambling out of his way thinking that he was planning to attack them. He sighed and placed his phone in his suit pocket and gathered few files that he needed to review. He switched off the lights in his office and punched in the security code. He would have to leave a message on both their cells later tonight to meet him early the next day in his office. _Maybe not tonight..._Coulson paused a moment remembering Clint's plan. _I'll call them tomorrow...late tomorrow. _He smiled and walk down the corridor whistling. Lucky there was no one present to witness that. He still had a reputation to maintain.

.

.

.

.

The road was quiet after the terrifying sound not too long ago. An owl was howling on a tree branch and its eyes swiveled at a light that shone brightly at its tree. An SUV stopped at the side of the road and left the engine idle. A lone person stepped out and leisurely walked to the edge of the cliff following the destroyed railing and the fallen trees. He could the car, wedged between two trees about 20 meters down and smoke was seen billowing from its ruined. Other than that, there were no movements or sound from the wreckage.

A phone beeped and a conversation took place in the silence of the forest. The lone person walked back to the car and waited. The owl followed the movements and flapped its wing seemingly unperturbed to the activity below. Its sharp eyes sighted a mouse running between the tree roots and scurried across the road. It launched itself from the branch and its sharp talon snatched the mouse before it could escape into the undergrowth and flew away to savor its dinner.

Two minutes later, another SUV and a dark window van pulled up and joined the lone SUV. About half a dozen dark uniformed men spilled out from the van and started to trekked down the cliff and down to the wreckage. The car occupants were still unconscious, a woman and a man, and they were strapped in their seats by the seat belt. The man's face was covered by blood and a gash ran across his forehead to his ear. The woman's arm was bleeding from a wound on her upper forearm. Small cuts were littered on their faces and arms from the shattered glass window. Slowly they were released from their seat belt and placed on the ground side by side.

One of the men squatted down near the man and checked for other wounds. He was holding his wrists when the man started to stir and blinking his eyes open.

'Wha'.. what happened?' His vision was still blurred but he could see shadows of people surrounding him. He started to feel panic and tried to raise himself. He groaned and dropped his head back to the ground. His ear was ringing and his whole body hurt but the rampant headache that was starting to make itself known caused him to close his eyes.

'Don't move. You had an accident. Your car skidded down the cliff, man. We're taking you to medical facility. You will be okay.' One of the shadows told him while pressing his hand on his chest, holding him down. The man opened his eyes and squinted at him. He saw that he was holding something... a syringe and grabbed his arm straight in front of him.

'What are you doing?' He tried to pull his arm but the shadow held it tightly. He head was throbbing and he felt nausea. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

'It will help you to relax.' He smiled at him and proceeded to prick him. The shadow released his arm and started to lean away from him. Another syringe was produced from somewhere and he saw that there was another person lying beside him. He turned his head and squinted to the figure. He couldn't make of the face but the red hair stood out.

_Red hair... _Few images of a woman flashed behind his eyes. He groaned and closed his eyes tightly.

_Red hair...green eyes..._

He turned again to the figure and blinked few times. It was getting difficult to have a coherent thoughts and he felt like somebody was pressing hard on his chest. He couldn't breathe and his vision was tunneling.

'Wait…Where is..' He found it difficult to form words and then his vision darkened. His body felt heavy and he couldn't move. He tried to focus on the shadow who was holding his face.

'Don't worry. Everything is okay. Everything will be as it was supposed to be.' He thought he saw a snarl forming on the shadow lips but his eyes were getting heavy. He breathed thru his nose and tried to grasp at the shadow's hand.

'Please…Whe-re …is …she..?' the man tried to form words but blackness had already descended on him. He felt numb and slowly his eyes rolled back.

'Remember Paris.' The shadow whispered closed to his ears patted his cheek.

That was the last thing he heard before he was pulled down to a black abyss.

The sound of a flapping wings announced the return of the owl on the tree overlooking the cliff. It stared at the activity below and hooted. The people and the vehicles were pulling away amidst the fog that had descended down the forest. The owl flapped its wing, stretching to its majestic length and dropped down to the lower branch. Eyes scanning the ground below for more delicacies. He spotted a squirrel scurrying down the cliff and its sharp eyes followed the movement closely. It launched itself and glided down keeping near the ground and grabbed the unsuspecting rodent in a choking hold of its sharp talons. Satisfied that the squirrel was secured in its grip, it hopped a few steps before flew back up to its branch leaving a flutter of feathers to fall down. They landed on a chest of a prone figure laying alone on the forest floor and all the while was oblivious to the feast that was held high up in the tree.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To those who are not familiar with my story ' Just For You', maybe you wanna head there for awhile to find out a little bit about Paris. Or you may not, up to you…It's ok by me… :))**_

_**I'll try to update every weekend guys. Leave a review…that will certainly make my day.**_

_**Stay safe uols..**_

_**Shila1378.**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Save me

_Hi guys, It has been a slow week for me. Don't feel up to do anything except to curl on the couch and read. It was raining over the weekend and it gave me time to do some writing. The story might be longer than I anticipate, so I hope you guys will continue to stay with me on this one. All mistakes are mine..all translation are google…_

_Thanks for fav and followed. Usual disclaimer stayed and thank you to Marvel for the character loan. I'll return them as soon as I can._

_Happy reading…._

_Shila1378_

**Chapter 4 – Save me**

_Remember Paris…_

.

.

His head was pounding and the pain behind his eyes was excruciating.

_God! Shouldn't have taken up Nat's suggestion for the night cap of vodka, of all things. _

He lifted his hand to his head. Pain flared up causing him to gasp loudly and quickly stopped his movement. He tried to open his eyes. He managed to pry them open to a slit and that was enough to cause dizziness so he quickly shut them out.

He took a deep breath and another and another while trying to keep the nausea at bay. His mind still lingered on the pain on his hand. He tried to move his other hand and managed to grasp his shoulder with it. He tried opening his eyes again. The pounding and the nauseous feeling still there but the need to know what had happened made him pushed the feeling aside.

Clint squinted at his surroundings. All he could see was his car, well….what's left of it, anyway. The wreckage was on his left and he was lying on the wet cold ground not far from it. Then everything came back to him. The dinner with Nat. The drive on the scenic road. Nat's smile.

_Natasha!_

Clint bolted into a sitting position. The world tilted and his vision turned bright and painful. His ears were ringing and he had to take a deep breath and hold it. The ringing still continued and he groaned while holding his head. Clint blinked several times. He tried to shake the ringing sound from his head. The world spun wildly.

_Ohh..bad mistake..No shaking the head Barton._

Still the ringing persisted. Clint sat still when he realized that it was actually his phone that had been given him the ringing sound. He searched his jacket and grabbed the phone.

'What!' He practically snarled into the phone. His vision still spinning.

'Is that how you answer your phone, Barton. Hmmmm…Hope I'm not interrupting you…You are not in…. whatever it is that you are doing, right?' Coulson's calm voice floating from the phone. Clint didn't even realized Coulson's attempt at humor. All that he knew was how glad he felt that Coulson called.

'God, Coulson, I'm glad you called.' Clint lay back to the ground and heaved a sigh of relief. 'Something happened and you need to help me'. The world still spun wildly. His head was pounding and he couldn't open his eyes.

'Barton, what happened? Where are you?' Coulson voice sounded too loud and Clint had to pull the phone away a bit.

'Please.. Don't shout. Just get here quick. I'm going to leave the phone on so you can track me. Hurry Coulson. They've got Natasha. They got her.' He whispered the last sentence. Clint's mouth felt too dry. His limb felt heavy. He knew he had a concussion and the way the blood flowed into his eyes, he knew the wound was deep. But he felt so freaking tired and he helpless. Natasha was gone and he didn't know how long he had been unconscious.

'Just get here, Coulson.' Clint dropped the phone by his side. The world spun and the noise was deafening. All he wanted was silence. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. He didn't hear the frantic call from his handler and friend. Clint Barton's world had gone silent.

'Barton! Barton! Answer me!'

Coulson was practically shouting into the phone, but he could only hear silence at the other end. He was glad he didn't take his own advice for not calling them tonight. The thought of them to be off grid too long didn't settle well with him considering with all the activities surrounding them this past few months. So he called early because he wanted to tell Clint to drop by R&D for the new bow the guys from tech had developed. Clint had few ideas during recovery and had shared with them in how to improve his bow and arrow. He had few suggestion on the arrow heads too and the tech wanted his first opinion on the prototype.

'Goddammit!' He closed the phone and quickly called the comm. central to place a trace on the phone. Then he dialed Fury. 'Sir, we have a situation.' He didn't give Fury a chance to say anything when the line was connected.

'Coulson. Didn't I tell you to go home couple of hours ago? Are you still in your office? And how is it that we have a situation that I didn't know first?' Fury demanded. Coulson just rolled his eyes; expect Fury to be on top of everything. The man told him to go home but instead he didn't take the same advice himself.

'I'm sorry, sir, but it's Barton and Romanoff. They…'

'Goddamnit! Now what? Did they do anything horrendously stupid…again? Whose agents was it this time? I swear Coulson if they…'

'Sir, Barton requested emergency extraction a moment ago. I need to …..' Coulson couldn't finish off his sentence when Fury interrupted him again.

'He's not even in a goddamn mission, Coulson, how can he asked for an extraction?'

Coulson quickly relayed the phone conversation he had with Clint to Fury. He tried to be calm and compose but inside he was freaking worried. Barton had just been cleared for duty last week and was about to report for active mission a day after tomorrow.

'Coulson! Are. You. Tracking. Him. Now?' Fury's question startled him. By the tone and the way he emphasized each word on the question made Coulson realized that that was not the first time Fury had askedhim. His phone beeped with coordinates of Barton's phone.

'Yes, Director. We have a locked on him. I'd like to go with the team, sir, if you'd allowed it.' Coulson was prepared to argue with Fury if he said no.

'Go and keep me informed.' Fury ordered him and cut the line.

Coulson quickly made his way to the garage of SHIELD's HQ where the evac team was waiting for him. A helicopter had already been dispatched to survey the area and they're flying to the coordinates as they speak. Coulson was relieved to hear that and ordered the team out.

During the drive, Coulson couldn't shake the feeling that this felt like a repeat of last month's incidence where Clint was shot by a sniper during his recon mission. Coulson was not about to lose any of his agents, not then and definitely not now. According to the intel, Clint was on the mountain road by the coast. They were about an hour away and the area was a forest reserved. Probably the helicopter couldn't land there but they could keep the area secured. Coulson ordered the driver to go faster.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Natasha looked at Clint who was smiling at her and was about to say something when all of sudden the car swerved sideways. Clint shouted to her to hold on. They went over the railing and the side of the car hit a tree. She hit her head on the window and saw stars. The car kept moving down but thankfully did not overturn. Clint managed not to hit another tree but end up smashing onto the boulder on the driver's side. Clint's head hit the driver's window so hard that it smashed to smithereens. Both of them were thrown forward and if they were not wearing their seatbelt, they might get thrown out of the car.

The side of the car smashed inside and a tree branch fell and hit on the windscreen adding to the glittering glasses that littered them both. The tree branch whipped Natasha's side and she screamed painfully. Natasha tried to call out to Clint but she couldn't. Clint bloodied face was the last image she saw before blackness enveloped her.

Natasha immediately felt cold but her senses said that she was no longer in the car. Her side hurt and she realized that she was on a chair with her head was on her chest. She had to take few deep breath before her awareness returned.

She let her eyes remain closed and listen to her surroundings. She could hear a conversation not far from her. It was muffled but she knew by the voices that there were three of them, all male. She tried to move her hands but she was not surprised that she couldn't move them. They were tied behind her and the knot felt tight. Her feet were free – that was stupid, leaving her feet free - but she's not wearing her shoes. Somehow she felt that a small knife that she kept on herself was also missing.

_They must have removed it when they checked her for weapons. _Natasha had expected that so she quietly listened to the voices again. It was hard when the voices were muffled and her head started to pound. A headache was making itself known. She sighed heavily. When she had confirmed that she was alone, she lifted her head and opened her eyes slowly.

She was in the middle of a small room with a bright yellow light bulb shone directly on her head. The room was bare and the door looked like a steel iron with no handle. Apart from the chair she's currently occupied, the room was empty. There was a small window high up and barred. She couldn't see any light filtered from it and since the annoying yellow light was on, she assumed that it was still night.

_So, I was not unconscious that long, then. Unless it has been two days.._

Natasha frowned and tried to tug at her knots. She did not want to think that it has been more than a day. Since Barton was not in here with her, she assumed that either he was detained somewhere else or they didn't take him. Natasha breath stuttered for a second when her latter assumption could well meant that either Barton was not the target or he was d…

_No no no no…NO! HE IS NOT DEAD!_

Natasha shook her head regardless the headache and the nauseous feeling the action produced. Clint couldn't be dead. She was still reeling from that awful feeling when she heard the door to her room opened. She remained motionless and controlled her breathing so that whoever that was entering will thought that she was still unconscious.

'I know you are awake. You couldn't fool me. Come Natalia..let me see your pretty eyes'. The voice was sneering at her and she could feel that he is closing in on her. She lifted her head and opened her eyes, ready to glare at whoever that was that were so bold to kidnap world two best assassins.

A gasp came out from her mouth. Her eyes wide with disbelieve.

_No…It can't be. He's dead. I saw him died. _

'Hello Natalia or is it Natasha now. Welcome to my humble home. We are going to have so much fun and no one will interfere us anymore.'

His laughter was all she could hear and the closing of her cell's door sounded so final.

'_Мой__ястреба__...__спасти меня_.' _My Hawk… Save me_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Oh dear…what have I done? I'm sorry to put Natasha on a tight spot, guys, but this was fun..(evil laughter…muuahahaha..ehemmm) and what about Clint…_

_Any ideas who had Natasha captive? Well.. you can guess.. Please leave reviews and comments…please please…pretty please…. Love to hear from you…_

_Stay safe uols._

_Shila1378_


	5. Chapter 5 - Rescue

_Hi there….thousand apologies for the delay. Hope you guys are still with me. Kinda bit quiet out there so don't be shy to drop a line or two. _

_._

_._

Chapter 5 – Rescue

The sound of a helicopter broke the serenity of the forest reserve below. It hovered near the tree tops. The copter pilot, Agent James signaled to his co pilot, Agent Cross that they have arrived at the scene and pointed to the area where they could see smoke rose between the trees.

Cross tapped his helmet. 'Hey James, you know that we are supposed to go on leave shore tomorrow, right?' Cross glanced at James while scanning the area for an area to land. The forest canopy was not that dense but they still need an open area to land safely. They have been called that evening for an emergency extraction of Hawkeye and Black Widow. Upon hearing the two names, James and Cross looked at each other and an understanding crossed their face. Cross immediately added additional medical supplies and ammo to their already prepared gear.

'Yeah. Why?' James fiddled with few buttons and light flooded the area below. They could see the cliff and the broken railings. Amidst the trees branches they could also see the wreckage but they couldn't see anybody moving down there.

'Oh.. nothing. Just stating the fact.' Cross replied with a smirk on his face.

James gave his friend a side long glance. 'What are you up to now, Cross? We are not going to the same bar, okay. I think they have crossed your name from their guest list,' James chuckled remembering the haste retreat they had to make when Cross accidently spilled his drink on the club's burly muscled man. Then while trying to snatch a napkin to wipe it, he inadvertently, smashed his glass on another patron's head. That started the bar brawl which they were lucky to quickly find the exit during the whole commotion and escaped.

'That was so not my fault, man,' Cross gave James a hurt look.

An owl flew from one of the branches and Cross chuckled nervously.

'That bird was lucky or it might hit the blades, man.' Cross smacked James on the shoulder. James just glared at him. Cross could be a kid sometime. He remembered the time when they were on a supply run to the mainland when James showed him the meteor shower across the sea. He was so engrossed that he asked James to fly nearer. He got a smack on the head for stupidly suggest that without realizing that one of the meteor could have caused them to crash the jet. Cross was wide eyed when he realized that he had said it out loud and James had to chuckle at the absurdity of his expression on his youth face.

'Yeah…or it might hit the blades and then we go down and be the one that needed to be rescued by the rescue team that's on their way here to rescue Hawkeye…..moroon.' James voice had risen by the end of it. He poked Cross's chest and shook his head. Cross stared at James realizing that that could be just the scenario if the owl hit them. James chuckled lightly at Cross's expression and continued scanning the area. Cross gulped and returned his glance towards the ground.

'Hey hey…down there. 8 o'clock. Did you see it. That's him. Hawkeye.' Cross signaled James to the area and the copter hovered at the area.

'Radio the info in, Cross. I'll try to land this bird down….', he added, 'safely.' Cross glared at him. 'Funny…ha ha ha..'.

'Sigma team, come in. This is Team 3. We have found the package.' Cross waited for a response while watching Hawkeye for any movements.

'Team 3, this is Sigma 1. Received. ETA 6 mins.' James looked at Cross questioningly.

'Was that Coulson?' James asked Cross.

'Yes, Team 3. Identify.' Coulson's voice was clear and Cross smirked at James.

'This is Agent James, Sir. We have Hawkeye on sight but we are not detecting any movement. We need to find a place to land, Sir.' Cross excitedly showed James to a clearing downhill from the cliff and immediately maneuvered the copter to land.

'Roger that Agent. Scan the area for hostiles and report.' Coulson tapped the driver to step on it. He was glad that they've found Hawkeye but he was concerned when they reported no movement.

_That kid can really attract trouble wherever he goes…_

Few minutes later he heard James reporting that no hostiles detected except for a few birds – he thought he heard a groan from Agent Cross - and that they have set down and preparing to check on Hawkeye.

'Hope you guys brought enough ropes. The cliff is about 50 meters steep and he was lying at about 20 – 30 meters down from the road. Cross is making his way up there, Sir.' James report cackled in the radio.

'Roger that. We are approaching the curve now. Maintain security.' Coulson signaled for the team to be ready.

Once the vehicle had stopped at the top of the cliff, they quickly took position and signaled that the area was clear. The rescue team immediately prepared with the rope and grapple hook on the railing and repelled down to the area. Coulson grabbed one of the ropes and climbed down to the area. The wreckage was still smoking and the rescue team had sprayed fire repellant as a precaution and inspect for foul play. When he reached down, he quickly made his way to Clint who was lying still. It reminded Coulson of the day Clint got shot.

_This is too soon._ He told himself worriedly.

'How is he?' Coulson stood at a side trying not to disturb the medics who were working on Clint. He could see the gash at his head and the small cuts on his hands. The phone was still lying next to him. He picked up the phone and placed it in his pocket. He scanned the area looking for Natasha, even though he knew he wouldn't see her.

'The gash was not that bad but it still bleeds. Bruised ribs and concussed. He's gonna have a major headache when he wakes. No broken bones but there's a puncture mark on his elbow. He may be drugged, Sir.' The medic showed Coulson the crook of the elbow where the punctured mark could be clearly seen. He signaled for the stretcher to be brought nearer. They lifted Clint on the stretcher and attached the ropes to secure it for the team to lower it down to copter.

'Sir, do you want to follow us?' Coulson looked up and realized that the agent in front of him was waiting for his answer.

'Cross, right?' When the agent nodded and smiled, Coulson acknowledged him to be the same agent that had helped in Hawkeye extraction from the last mission. He smiled and nodded. The stretcher had already being lowered down and Cross gave him one of the rope.

'Not going to carry you down, Sir.' Cross smiled mischievously and Coulson blinked at him.

His smile faltered and quickly repelled down to join the medic team in loading Hawkeye into the copter. Coulson just shook his head wondering how in the world Hawkeye managed to surround himself with misfits and smart mouth people. He quickly tied the rope and climbed down the cliff after instructing the cleaning crew to make sure that the wreckage to be brought back to their base.

When he climbed in the copter and sat beside Clint's stretcher, the pilot who he assumed to be Agent James saluted him and told him to put the head gear on. Cross had already secured Clint and was about to close the door. He paused and looked at Clint. He caught Coulson's stare and tapped his headgear. Coulson placed the gear on and Cross smile.

'He'll be okay, sir. Don't you worry. We'll take care of our precious cargo, sir.'

He closed the door halfway but stopped and smirked to Coulson before added, 'That include you too, sir'. And before Coulson could voice his response, he quickly closed the door and jumped to his seat beside James. James just stared at him and then looked over his shoulder at Coulson and shook his head. Coulson snickered at the exchange and placed his hand on Hawkeye.

'Let's go home, Agents.'

.

.

.

.

.._Sorry for the short chapter. _

_Agent James and Agent Cross were back. Actually I'm looking forward to write about them a bit more. Maybe I'll include them in a later chapter. _

_Stay safe uols.._

_._

_._

_Shila1378_


	6. Chapter 6 - Memory

_**Helooooo there…It has been awhile. Hope all is well. Thanks for following and favoriting (err..is there such a word?) this story. I'll try to keep up with my updates but there were a lot of new stories coming up and I was caught up reading many of them. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you guys like this.**_

_**.**_

.

Chapter 6 – Memory

Natasha heaved a deep breath and blinked her eyes at the light that came out from the barred window high in her cell. She was exhausted and cold and worried about Barton. She hadn't heard anything about Barton from her captives regardless how many times she demanded to know. They only laughed at her and left her in her cell alone the whole night. They send in breakfast in a paper plate and cup. No plastic forks or spoon. The menu was a blob of liquefied something and plain water. Natasha had not yet touched the food or the drinks suspecting that it could be spiked up.

She closed her eyes and dropped her head to the wall behind her and replayed last night dinner with Clint. She had enjoyed herself with Clint and she knew that she could only be herself when she's with him outside the base. Clint was very patience with her even when she fought him during their early days. He could see right thru her and nobody, even during Red Room, could read her so clearly like Clint could. She wondered sometime how did Clint managed to do so.

She remembered the fateful day when she was looking right up to the black shiny arrow that was aimed at her throat after she tried to escape the burning hospital.

.

.

.

.

_She was distracted by the screaming and the shouting of help from the poor occupants who had failed to escape the building. She could still see their hands from the barred window but the image of a small doll held by a girl frantically trying to squeeze herself from the grilled door caused her to falter in her steps. She had to stop and lean on the wall of one of the building at the back alley after she had run few blocks away from the burning hospital. Her choked sobs drowned the noise of the siren and her tears clouded her vision. When she pushed herself away from the wall she realized that there was a man standing in front of her. He was wearing black pants and shirt with a black vest. She recognized the emblazoned insignia on his chest and the signature shade that he wore. The purple pattern on his vest confirmed the story of the rumors about the world secret assassin. She knew who he was and the black recurve bow and quiver sealed her fate that day. _Hawkeye has come to claim her_._

_He had already knocked the arrow and aimed it at her. His aim was steady but his face was unreadable. They stood staring – well Natasha couldn't see his eyes but she knew that he was staring at her - and Natasha tried to snake her hands to her side for her knives. The sound of the bow being pulled taunt caused her to revert her eyes back to him._

'_Don't. Just don't.' His voice was deep and husky. His lips were thin and the muscle on his arms was incredible that Natasha only noticed them bunched with dry mouth. _

Get a grip, Widow. You are not some 16 years old school girl being ogled by a man for the first time, albeit quiet a handsome man.

_Natasha wanted to slap herself for having that kind of thoughts in a middle of stand-off. She straightened herself slowly, quiet aware that should Hawkeye felt threaten, he could released the arrow and she doubted she could avoid it. She raised her hand slowly away from her body and slowly smiled at him. _

'_Well, what do I owe the honor of having the amazing Hawkeye tracking me down. I heard that you are supposed to be taller.' Natasha quipped at him while struggling to find an escape route. _

_Hawkeye didn't release the pull of his bow at all and she was amazed at the strength of his muscular arms and aim. She knew how difficult it was to hold that position and not wavered from the stance and aim. Hawkeye's feature did not change._

'_Turn around.' He ordered her. Natasha held her head high and looked him down from her nose._

'_No. If you want to kill me you have to do it while looking at me in the eye. Think you could do it?' She smirked at him. Her mind was looking whether he faltered or moved so that she could read his actions._

Damn him for being stilled like a beautiful Greece god statue.

_What? Natasha blinked. Her mind was everywhere except from finding a way to save herself._

_What is wrong with her? Natasha frowned and cursed herself for dropping her mask. Why her thoughts betrayed her now. She is the Black Widow. She is Alpha not some stupid airhead girl. She cursed herself in Russian out loud. _

'_Дурак!' (Idiot)_

_Hawkeye tilted his head. Natasha swore she saw a smile on those lips. _

'_глупая __девочка,__больше нравится__ (a stupid girl, more like it)', he growled at her._

_That was not part of the rumor, Natasha blanched. Rumor said that Hawkeye spoke no Russian, but here he was, chastising her in her mother tongue._

'_I am not a stupid girl. Don't you know who I am, Hawkeye?' She taunted him._

'_Of course I do, Widow. But I did not expect the widow to be quite an emotional girl. You do know that your face just told me a lot. Didn't they teach you to mask your face in front of your executioner?' Hawkeye voiced mocked her and her cautious flew out of the window. _

_She launched herself at him, dropping to a tuck and roll, catching his leg. He released the arrow and she could felt it nicked her shoulder. The pain stung her but did not stop her attack. Her leg swiped his but he managed to back flipped and knocked another arrow ready and dropped low aiming directly at her eyes. Natasha stopped mid crouch and stared once again at the glistening arrow head._

'_Do that one more time and I. Will. Not. Miss.' He hissed and the sound of the bow being pulled taut caused her eyes to focus on him. He still has his damn shade on but his face was stern and angry._

'_Don't move, Widow.'_

'_Can't I just …' _

'_No! Move and I can promise you that this would be your last memory.' The threat was very clear and so Natasha did not move from her position. Hawkeye slowly uncurled from his position and walked behind her. She tried to follow with her eyes when he started moving. _

'_Stand up and turn.'_

_Natasha slowly raised herself and stood raising her hand high. Her hand travel to her front uniform and removed a small knife hidden between her breasts. She was about to turn around and throw at him when she felt a sting on her shoulder. At first she thought that it came from the wound on her shoulder but when her vision started to blur she looked at him who was capping a syringe._

'_Rest now. We'll talk later.' _

_The last vision she saw was his smile. She thought she heard him said something before she collapsed but she was not sure. If she still alive after this, perhaps she would ask him._

'_отдыхаю свой__паук__ (rest my spider)_

.

.

.

Natasha smiled at the memory. That day marked the day she learned the meaning of the word trust. She knew Clint could release the arrow when he first spotted her at that back alley but he made a different call and now she owed him her life. She still had some reservation on the issue but she knew Clint trust her. The thought of Clint and the lack of information on him caused her to wonder where they held him.

A sound from the door startled her and when the door opened she wondered what would Clint do now if he knew who had them captive. She waited for the man from her past to come in and taunt her once again. She had kept silent when he first revealed himself to her last night. All these years she thought that he was dead. She had held the memory and locked it deep in her heart, never surfacing unless she found herself in Budapest once again. She took a deep breath and looked at him and waited for what would come next and prayed that Clint would be spared from her secret.

.

.

.

.

..

_**Hehehe...till next week…**_

_**Shila1378**_


	7. Chapter 7 Surprise

_**I'm just gonna jump straight in…but all disclaimers remain the same, thank you to TheNaggingCube and John for the reviews and to all who favved and followed.**_

_**Mistakes all mine…**_

_**.**_

Chapter 7 – Surprise

.

.

.

The sound of the copters startled Clint and he opened his eyes slowly. It was dark but he felt safe. He had always trusted his instinct; it had saved him many times before during his wild days until someone's instinct had saved him in turn. He knew Coulson was there beside him. He could identify the hand that was on his chest, grounding him to the real world. He had to learn to trust at least one person and aside from Natasha, Coulson had been the other anchor in his life.

'Clint?' Coulson stared at him with concern eyes.

'Sir. Good to see you.' Clint slowly turned his face towards Coulson and smiled tentatively.

'How're you feeling?' Coulson still had his hands on Clint's chest. He tried to sit up but quickly shut his eyes at the sudden nausea that hit him.

'Just lay still, Clint.' Coulson pressed his hand on the chest but Hawkeye had already pushed himself up. Coulson sighed and grabbed his arm to steady him.

'I'm fine, sir. But they have Nat. We have to go back there.' He swayed when he got up too fast. Grabbing hold of the hand rail but missing nearly face planted himself on the steel floor. Coulson shot a hand out and managed to hold Clint steady.

'We wouldn't be able to do so if you accidently got thrown off the helicopter. Now sit!'

Hearing the commotion, Cross glanced over his shoulder and smirked.

Clint saw it and glared at him. He quickly returned his attention to the front.

'We are 5 minutes out from the base, Clint. There are agents scouring the place for clue. It is best for you, at this moment, to check into the infirmary. We need to know what they have injected you with.' Clint stared at Coulson stubbornly. Coulson knew that Clint needed to find Natasha. Clint was not the only one who needed to find her - but to have him running around with the drug still in his system would jeopardize the rescue mission.

Clint's vision started to blur and he blinked few times. He leaned onto Coulson and allowed the older man to pull him down. Placing his head in his hand he tried to swallow down the bile that were rising up his throat. Coulson sighed heavily and hoped that Natasha would hold on.

.

.

.

.

A sound from the door startled her. When the door opened she wondered what would Clint do now if he knew who had them captive. She waited for the man from her past to come in and taunted her once again. She had kept silent when he first revealed himself to her last night. All these years she thought that he was dead. She had held the memory and locked it deep in her heart, never surfacing unless she found herself in Budapest once again. She took a deep breath and looked at him and waited for what would come next and prayed that Clint would be spared from her secret.

'Natalia…How are you this morning? Sleep well?' The man walked slowly and stood right in front of her. Natasha remained quiet glaring at him.

'Hmmm…I distinctly remember we used to chat every morning after our….'

'What do you want Alex.' She growled at him and her eyes were cold.

'Talia…Is that how you talk to your husband?' Alexi chuckled and stood behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

Natasha kept her posture rigid but having Alexi behind her made her nervous. A shiver ran down her spine. She closed her eyes briefly and thought about Clint. She snapped her eyes open when she felt Alexi's hand travelled up to her neck. She tried to dismiss the minute tremor that travelled thru her body when he placed his lips near the base of her neck.

'Talia….I miss you.' His hand travelled up and down her hand. Natasha's emotion of her past memory threatens to journey out from the dark place within her. She fought to have them buried deeper in her. She exhaled sharply and let the memory with Clint to surface and bathed her with warmth and happiness.

'You are dead to me, Alex.' Natasha coldly replied and turned her head sideway away from him.

'How can I be dead when I am here with you, Natalia.' Alex's hold on her arm began to bruise and Natasha steadily kept her breathing normal.

'So it seems. But you have no hold on me anymore. So you have better tell me what is it that you want or you can let me go.' Natasha felt a sudden urged to break his hands that were still latching on her shoulder.

'Tsk tsk..Natalia…such hostility. Perhaps you should reconsider how you treat me unless…'

Natasha knew the underlying threat and that made her angrier. She wanted desperately to know where they were holding Clint. Not knowing how he was made her very jittery and the fact that they did not even mentioned him, until now, caused some worry seeping into her heart.

Natasha looked up and saw that Alexi was smiling. She twisted her hand behind her back and felt the rope scraped her already bruised wrist. Her eyes never left Alexi's face.

'You know that you have a very ugly smile Alexi. I wonder how I did not see it the first time.' Natasha smirked at him.

'Maybe I was too young and stupid at that time. I couldn't even remember. The past is so..how I say this….uneventful.'

Alex launched himself forward and placed his hands on the chair trapping Natasha with his glare.

'Uneventful? Is that how you see it, Talia? Have you forgotten your past that easily? How were your nights all these years? Did the screams and blood kept you awake or did the archer's touches soothed all your misery?' Alexi spat at her. Eyes so wide, glaring at her.

Natasha eyes blinked once. Even though she managed to hide her emotion she was surprised at hearing Alex's angry spite at Clint. She stared at Alex eyes who was breathing hard in front of her face. She couldn't help herself wondering how long had Alex returned from the 'dead', so to speak.

'Why Alex, is that jealousy I detected from you?' Natasha coyly asked. She needed to know about Clint's condition. She smiled at him and batted her eyes.

Alex removed his hands and stood up straight. Pure rage was written on his face.

'You will be sorry, Talia. Once we have him, you will beg for his life from us. Then you will know.' He stomped out from her room without a backward glance. If he did, he would see a smile creeping on her face and her struggle increased.

.

.

.

.

'Can we go already?' Clint impatiently growled. He slapped the doctor's hands that were in the midst of examining his dilated pupil. She glared at him and pressed her lips tight.

'Agent, if you could put this info in your thick skull for a minute..', she started to swing the penlight in front of Clint's face, 'You have been injected by a strong drug that ordinary people would still sleep it off for a few more hours.'

Clint eyed the penlight that were dancing in front of him and grabbed her hands. 'But I am not ordinary so I would appreciate if you could just release me so that I could do my job.' The doctor just eyed him and the hands that were holding her wrist. She pointedly looked at the stubborn agent who promptly released his grip. She took a calming breath and glanced at the older man behind her that was observing the whole scenario with a smile.

'Agent Coulson. Do you have anything to say?' She raised her eyebrow at him clearly asking him to advise his stubborn agent that he needed to take a rest. Coulson pushed himself off the wall and stood to Clint's side of the bed. Clint eyed his handler with a pleading look – focusing on giving him the puppy look- and promptly shut off his face when the doctor shifted her snapped her glance to him.

'Agent Barton,' with serious expression, he raised three fingers to Clint's face and asked, 'How many fingers am I holding?' Caught off guard by the sudden question, Clint quickly answered three. Coulson peered directly into his eyes and Clint widened his eyes in surprised. Satisfied, Coulson addressed the doctor again.

'I would say that he is recovering nicely and being such an _extraordinary_ agent that he is, I'm sure Hawkeye, ' Coulson slapped Clint's back so hard that he dropped from the bed to the floor standing rigid, 'could perform his duty in the field efficiently, Doctor. Now if you could sign this form, we will be on our way.' Coulson shoved the clipboard out of nowhere to the startled doctor who obediently signed the dotted line. He grabbed Clint's forearm and dragged him towards the door, closing behind them with a soft click. She blinked at the two retreating bodies and shook her head.

'I think I've just been played.' She return to her desk and typed into the file of Hawkeye.

'Fit For Duty. If he comes back here in a stretcher, I am going to strap him _and_ his handler _and_ locked them in the room _and_ throw the keys away. Extraordinary my ass.' She muttered while pressing the keyboard enter.

Clint couldn't kept his grin off from his face while being manhandled by Coulson.

'Wipe that grin, Hawkeye, or I will turn around and handed your sorry ass to her right this instance.'

Clint grin grew wider but immediately turned serious when Coulson glanced at him to make good of his threat. They reached his office and Coulson released his hold on the archer to open his door. Clint reluctantly walked in after a pointed glare and made a beeline to the couch. He sat with a sigh and dragged his hand across his face.

Coulson quickly gathered a few files and reached for his phone. Clint was about to open his mouth when Coulson spoke to the phone.

'Director.' He paused and listened intently. Clint simply waited until he finished his conversation with Fury. He sat back and tried to eavesdrop.

'Yes Director. Understood. Yes. He is with me.' Clint knew that they were talking about him and turned his head to Coulson.

'But… Of course. I still think we need other option, Fury.' That perked Clint up. Coulson rarely used Fury's name unless he was disagreeing with him on anything they were discussing. Clint stood and eyed the older man's face, trying to read any tell tale sign of their conversation. Coulson raised his eyes to Clint and he froze. He could see incertainty in his handler's eyes. Clint anxiously waited for the conversation to end so that he could ask Coulson.

'Yes Director.' He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. 'Be there in five, sir.' Coulson placed the phone back and tapped his hand on it. Clint was shifting his weight from one foot to another, not yet ready to pounce on him, in case he totally misread the conversation.

'Clint.'

With the mentioned of his name, Clint moved to stand next to Coulson and peered into his handler's face.

'What is it, Coulson? Is it Natasha? Does Fury have info on her whereabout?' Clint stopped short of grabbing Coulson's shoulder so he grabbed the back of the chair instead.

'There will be a briefing in his office in five. Let's go.' Coulson quickly stood up and grabbed the files on his table and started to head for the door.

Clint gaped at him and strode quickly to catch up with him.

'Wait, Coulson! Is there anything I should know first?' Clint walked alongside Coulson. He never saw his handler closing up like this. All the missions that they have planned and gone together, he had always maintain an air of relax but cautious. It made Clint worried about Natasha. The rescue team at the site had come back with no new information on the missing agent. They brought back his car and now it was being examined for any clues.

Coulson kept quiet and continue his walk to the Director's office. Clint matched his stride and not long they stopped in front of the Director's door. Coulson stood straighter but hesitated when he grabbed the door knob. Clint glanced questioningly at him and the door.

'Sir?'

Coulson abruptly turned grabbing Clint's forearm and turned him.

Clint was surprised at the force that he had to take a step back and stared at him.

'Sir? What is..', Coulson shut him up by raising his hand.

'Remember this Clint. Whatever the Director asked you to do, I want you think really hard. Consider all angles before you made a decision. Do you understand me? We will get Natasha back. That I promise you.' The intent look Coulson was giving to him and the vehement of his voice, caused Clint to shudder but he nodded his acquiescence.

Coulson continue to stare down to Clint for few more seconds and nodded. He released his hands and raised it to knock on the door. Clint took a deep breath and waited for the permission to enter. He stole a glance at Coulson and blinked. Coulson looked sad and resigned. Clint wanted to ask him but a voice from beyond the door stopped him.

'Enter'

Coulson took a shuddering deep breath, opened the door wide, pushed the startled Clint first and closed the door after him. He guided Clint to the chair and pushed him down to sit. Clint tried to refuse but one look from him and a firm grip on his shoulder had him swallowed down his protest. He turned and looked at the Director of SHIELD.

Director Fury was seating behind his desk with a solemn look and stared at him with his one eye. Coulson walked to stand with his back on the wall behind Clint and nodded to Fury. Clint eyed the interactions suspiciously and about to question either one of them when there was a knock on the door. Coulson moved to open the door.

Clint couldn't help but to snark a comment.

'Are we expecting company, sir?'

'No, I'm not. But you are.' Before Clint could asked him what he meant by that, the door open and Clint turned to see who it was.

'Good afternoon, Director.'

.

.

.

.

.

_***sigh tiredly* think I continue this later…it's a long chapter so I better cut it off here. No worries I'll be back next week.**_

_**Thanks for reading guys…**_

_**Shila1378**_


	8. Chapter 8 Reason For Living

_**Hey guys…I'm just gonna say that sorry to keep you waiting. So here's my update. I sure hope my next update won't be this late. **_

Chapter 8 – Reason for living

'_Are we expecting company, sir?'_

'_No, I'm not. But you are.' Before Clint could asked him what he meant by that, the door open and Clint turned to see who it was._

'_Good afternoon, Director.'_

'Take a seat, Agents.' Director Fury remained seated and eyed the two agents who had entered his office. He chanced a glance at Barton who was looking at the two newcomers. Clint was curious as why the two agents were called in and cast a questioning glare at Coulson. His handler remained impassive and pointedly looking at Fury.

The atmosphere of the room was strung taut with tension and the silence was deafening that Clint nervously tapped the armrest of his chair. He looked at the agents and both of them avoided their eyes and both found an interesting point on the table to glue their eyes on. He looked up at Coulson and to his astonishment couldn't see a clue of whatsoever on what he was thinking. The anxiety was building until Clint felt it was going to explode at any time. He shifted his glare at Fury and waited for him to say something - anything - so that he could go out there and do his job in finding Natasha.

'Goddamnit! Will somebody say something?!' Clint banged his palm on the table after a lengthy silence and stood abruptly. Both agents startled and threw an anxious glance at Fury and Barton. Clearly they were not sure whether to bolt out from the room and caused Fury's wrath or suffer Hawkeye blazing arrows that seemed to be shooting out from his eyes.

Coulson pushed himself off the wall and planted himself next to Clint, safely wedging himself between the confused, and clearly agitated, agents and the wild eyed Hawk. Only Fury projected the calm persona. Coulson was looking at him expectantly but still holding on to his silence.

Clint had had enough of the silence. He felt suffocated and the urge to injure someone – anyone- was so strong that he dropped his head and clenched his jaw. He wanted to go out there and find Natasha. He felt that time was running out. Whenever he closed his eyes he could see Natasha's smiling face danced behind his eyes. He needed to see that smile again. He needed to tell her how he loved that smile so much. He hadn't realized what she had meant to him. He needed Natasha to hear it from him. Clint had never thought that he, an assassin who always distanced himself from others, a lone wolf, could ever had this need - this want - to be with somebody whom he cared about so much. Never in his life, not even with Barney his own brother, that the need to protect someone was so consuming that he realized his sole purpose in life now centered on this one person.

Clint didn't know when Natasha had become his reason for living. She just is.

Clint breathed deeply and calmed his nerves. The room was quiet. He could only hear his harsh breathing. He could feel Coulson, tentatively, placing his hand on his shoulder and quietly called his name. He looked up at his handler who he had gradually thought as his best friend and perhaps more like a big brother. Coulson's eyes were kind and understanding. They grounded him until his muddled thoughts rearranged itself, compartmentalizing his priorities and focused on the SHIELD director sitting in front of him.

'We have to find her, Director. I must…I _need_ to find her.' With a choked voice, Clint put all his emotion in the plea. He didn't care about the two agents, who at the moment were so quiet, he temporarily had forgotten about them.

Fury stood and walked around the table and stood in front of Clint, who immediately snapped to attention. Clint sensed Coulson stilled beside him. His didn't pull out his hand on Clint's shoulder, instead he tighten his grips. The two agents also stood and waited for the SHILED director to say something.

'We have a lead, Barton, to the Black Widow's whereabouts. I want you to pay attention to the details these two agents are going to tell you. Now, sit down or I will personally send you to the infirmary and have you sedated.' The last part of his sentence ended with Fury stepping into his personal space that caused Clint to stagger backward and his legs hit the chair. Even the two agents were not spared with the death glare that Fury had directed to Clint. They quickly took their seat and waited. His eye bored down to Clint's and then casted a fleeting glance to Coulson.

Coulson squeezed Clint's shoulder reassuringly and gently pushed Clint down to the chair. Reluctantly, he returned to his place by the wall and crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited. Fury walked over to the glass window and stared at the vast space infront of him . After a pause, he glanced behind his shoulder and narrowed his one eye and barked, 'So…what are you waiting for Agents. A formal invitation! Brief Agent Barton now, idiots.' Coulson couldn't help but to smirk at them. Clint gave them his undivided attention and sat back with his fingers drumming on the table.

Both the Agents were startled out of their wits. Perhaps they were blaming their unlucky stars to be the one that, conveniently or maybe inconveniently, happened to be the one who had to brief one of the two most feared agents in SHIELD and perhaps in the world. Both took a deep breath and looked at each other and dropped their heads down. Clint was starting to feel impatient and slapped the table infront of them.

'Well, come out with it, Cross.' Clint glared at Cross who nervously glanced at James and gulped. His eyes were seeking assistance from James who gave him an encouraging nod and quickly lowered his eyes. Cross raised his eyes to Clint and promptly breathed deeply and sighed.

'We were the first one to be dispatched to the rescue site after the alert about you and the Black Widow. When we reached the site, we couldn't locate both of you so we had to fly close to the tree canopy. Then an owl flew right next to us that James had to swerve to avoid it. It was a fuc-I mean, it was a big white owl and I said to James that luckily we didn't hit it because, you know, we could kill it, bam—hit the rotor and down it goes.' Cross chuckled nervously. When there was only silence that followed, he quickly added, 'So James said that it will not only killed itself but us also, you know, hit the rotor and down we go—.' Cross was clearly babbling by this time and James was shaking his head asking for a quick death from whoever is up there because he felt the animosity flaring from not only Hawkeye but Coulson too.

Coulson decided that Cross had better save himself now or he might not be responsible for whatever Clint was planning to do with him with his twitching fingers nearing the hidden knives he know Clint had on him. Cross was laughing nervously and paused when he realized that he might not survived the next second, sensing that Hawkeye was about to – lack for a better word – gutted him there - in front of the director of SHIELD, who may just turned his one eye elsewhere. So, he quickly blurted out the necessary intel and prayed that it was enough to save himself.

'We saw – I mean I saw – Cross was busy avoiding the owl –' he saw Hawkeye was at the edge on his seat with his hand near his waist grabbing something lethal.

_Oh god….I'm gonna die. _Beside him he could sensed James stiffened.

'I saw there was a black SUV parked further ahead of the bend and a man standing beside it!' He quickly blurted out the information. He held his breath and looked at the red – faced – all – lethal – muscled agent infront of him and whispered a prayer to the higher power.

_Help me, please!_

Clint was waiting for Cross to continue. The wide eyed agent was looking at him and dramatically paused. He scrunched his brow and exhaled loudly.

'What…? People always stopped and stared when there was an accident.' Clint exclaimed and turned to rebuke Fury for wasting his time listening the crap intel.

'What the hell are you trying to tell me? You are wasting my time. I'm going to -' Raising to stand, Clint couldn't finish his sentence when Fury barked from his position near the window.

'Put your ass back to the chair, Agent, or so help me I will make sure that you will not get a chance to sit down ever again in the future.'

'Oh yeah? What? Are you saying that you gonna _spank_ me, sir?' Clint spat the mockery and shifted his anger to him now.

'Clint –'

'Goddamnit, Coulson! Don't try to 'Clint' me.' Clint turned on his heels and started to walk towards the door.

Cross blinked at the sudden movement of Hawkeye and James snapped his head up.

'We've managed to photograph the man, Agent Barton!' James hurriedly reached one hand towards Clint unknowingly placing him in a very dangerous position.

'James..DON'T!'

Coulson's cry of warning was too late. The moment Clint sensed James's hand reaching for him, his training took over.

Clint grabbed the hand over his shoulder and pulled James to his back and threw him over his shoulder to land on the hard floor. James breath left his lung and grunted painfully when his head hit the floor hard. The next thing he knew he had a knife – a big serrated – knife pressed on his neck and Hawkeye was looming on top him with a wild eyes. He had one of his knees pressing painfully on his chest and his hand circling his throat. James was breathing hard and his eyes didn't leave Hawkeye's. He was immobilized by fear.

_So this is what it felt to have the assassin Hawkeye's elusive knife kissing your jugular. _James thought remorsefully. He heard Coulson's shout to Hawkeye to snap him off of his murderous intention.

'Clint! Don't do it.' Coulson dropped to the floor near Clint but still keep a distance. He didn't want to spook Clint any further and risk injuring the fallen agent.

'Listen, Clint. We have the man identified. I know you want to find Natasha. Me too. Just take a deep breath and stand down. Release Agent James, Clint. We are going to need him to find Natasha.' Coulson spoke slowly but still refrained from touching Clint.

Clint was breathing heavily. He was aware that Coulson was talking to him. He also aware that Fury had his hands on his side arm and but didn't move from his position at the window. He was also aware of Cross now standing rigidly behind him ready to strike to protect his partner. He looked down at the stilled agent.

'Don't ever do that again or I will not –could not—guarantee what my action will be, James.' Clint said between clenched teeth and slowly removed the knife from James neck. James mutely nodded and blinked. Clint stood up and turned slowly to look at Cross whom he saw had his hand gripped tightly on a chair.

He smirked at him and cast a weary glance at Fury. He saw that Fury had already stood down but had not closed the side arm guard. He nodded once to him and Fury raised his eye brow. He heard Coulson helped James up and placed him behind him. He closed his eyes and spoke quietly.

'Well, it looked like we learned an important lesson today. Don't spook an assassin or you will never know what will happen.' Clint scoffed and ran his hand down his face and sighed.

_God Natasha. You'd better hang on until I arrived._

.

.

.

.

.

…

_**Just love those two, Cross and James. Looks like that they are going to be featured in my future posts. Wonder who they have identified at the crash site? Take a guess and tell me..**_

_**Thanks for sticking with me guys…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Shila1378**_


	9. Chapter 9 Beating of my heart

_**Well…another chapter this week. Hope it was enough to interest you guys to continue following me with this story. Never thought this is going to be along series.**_

_**Thank you to all who had fav and followed.**_

_**TheNaggingCube – that would be awesome right. In fact is there any new news on Avengers 2. And sorry about the wait….I'm working on another H&G fic but this time I'm gonna finish it first before posting. Thank you for your patience….**_

_**All disclaimers still stand.**_

_**All mistakes were mine.**_

_**Shila1378**_

Chapter 9 – Beating of my heart

.

.

The corridors were crowded with groups of recruits and agents alike scurrying by the briefing room. The reasons were because of the sound that were coming from the room could be heard until the end of the long passage way. Those that had option to reroute their way had chosen to do so. Unfortunately, few needed to pass the 'hot spot' to reach their destination. So, they would paused in their stride, took a deep breath and hope that their timing was impeccable to avoid unnecessary incidents, if so happened the door was open on their faces.

A group of young recruits and technies were contemplating of taking a detour when they reached the area. However, the urgency of their tasks did not allow them to do so. With their grips on the folders tighten, they took a deep breath and prayed that their journey will continue unhindered. They quicken their pace when they almost reached the door. Their eyes darted to each other and short of running. they lightly jogged in order not to make so much noise.

But alas, their luck did ran out.

Their timing was impeccable.

The door slammed opened at their face and out came the infamous SHIELD operative and assassin, 'Hawkeye' Barton, most feared agent, aside from his partner, Agent 'Black Widow' Romanoff. The recruits stopped on their track and the technies crashed behind them disengaging their already slacken grips on their folders.

An array of documents showered the angry looking Hawk who immediately had his 'talons' on one hand – big serrated 7 inches purple-handled army knife – out of seemingly nowhere, planted right on the wall beside their heads. One of the folders met its 'death' when the knife's deadly tip pinned it on the wall with a loud _shlingg_ and _thud._ The terrifying shriek from the group was suddenly silenced when another 'talon' made its appearance in front of one unfortunate recruit. She promptly passed out and drop like a stone on the Hawk's feet.

The Hawk glared at the girl on his feet and raised his cold blue eyes to the terrifying group who whimpered and slowly flatten themselves on the wall. He pulled out his knife from the wall and the folder dropped on the fainted girl. Behind him Coulson, having rushed out from the same door, examined the scene with worried eyes. He looked at the girl on Hawk's feet and the recruits plastered on the wall.

'Clint? What happened?' Coulson quietly asked. Clint looked over his shoulder and snickered.

'She passed out.'

That was all the explanations he gave before he started to walk away. Sets of eyes followed him and the moment he turned the corner, a collective sigh was heard from the recruits. Coulson turned his attention to the recruit standing in beside him.

'Is everyone ok?'

One young recruit answered, 'Maybe', in a small voice and Coulson gave him a small smile and nodded at the poor girl.

'Take her to the infirmary and have the doctor checked her out. Then return to your section.'

He stepped back into the room and shut the door slowly. The recruits quickly attended to their fallen teammate and thanked their lucky stars to having survived encounter with the Hawk. Few even had a timid smile knowing that they were lucky to get a sneak peak at the Hawk's elusive blade and dagger. They have heard story that the blades were only rumors and since those who happened to see them probably did not live to tell their encounter, they now hold evidence about the existence of the blades and yes, the blades' handles were purple.

.

.

.

.

Clint walked aimlessly through the corridor. His mind was a jumbled mess. The information given by James and Cross was undeniably and ridiculously farfetched that he had to leave the room to think. He did not expect to stumble to the group of recruits when he stormed out the room.

So lost in his thoughts, Clint didn't realize that his walk took him up to the rooftop. He opened the door and took a deep breath of the crisp air and savored the feel of wind on his face. He closed his eyes and mentally calming himself to replay the discussion he had in the briefing room.

.

.

_Agents James slowly took his seat on the table and Cross gave him a questioning look asking whether he was alright. James silently nodded to him and gave him a small smile. Cross sat beside him and eyed Agent Barton who sat opposite him and had his heads in his hands. Coulson was seated beside him, probably feeling that it was safer to sit near his charge, just in case he had his outburst episode again. Director Fury had returned to his seat at the head of the table and was talking slowly in his phone. His computer in front of him flashing some information and the light reflected on his expressionless face. _

'_Send the information to my computer, Sitwell. For my eyes only.' Fury ended his phone call and focused on the screen. A fleeting glance to Clint and then Coulson had Cross at the edge of his seat. The look Director Fury had on his face was – terrifyingly forbidding. Cross tapped James hand under the table and signaled him to be ready for anything—again. James exhaled slowly, rubbed his sore neck and nodded, closing his eyes briefly and prepared for the worst._

_Clint heard the deafening silence and except for the sound of the keyboard, he cherished the moment to rearrange his muddled thoughts. He put his throbbing heads in his hands and waited for Fury to break the silence. He wanted to know who they had identified that was so important that the briefing was called for. He lifted his head and sighed heavily. He felt Coulson's hands – again – on his shoulders and felt relieved that at least there was somebody that he trust with him in the room._

_He raised his head to him and nodded his thanks. Coulson gripped his shoulder once and removed his hand. Clint shifted his glance to Cross and James. Seeing the bruised forming at James neck had him winched inside and regretting his burst of uncontrolled emotion. The emotion that shouldn't even existed for a sniper assassin. He kept on scolding himself for the lack of control and warned himself that the actions wouldn't help him finding Nat._

_Nat. _

_It has been 16 hours since she was taken and he was no closer in finding her. Now the agents in front of him had mentioned a lead – someone they identified at the site - that could assist them in finding her, was almost killed by his hands. Clint took a deep breath and berated himself then something Coulson said popped up in his confused mind. He raised his head and sit back in his chair and about to ask Coulson when Fury, all of a sudden spitted a colorful curses that all in the room raised their eyebrows, surprised at the unprecedented action by their leader. _

'_Cross, James. I want you to wait outside for a moment.' Fury barked without raising his heads to the two agents. Confused, the two agents looked at each other for awhile._

'_NOW!' The intensity of the order made then scrambled from their seat and out from the room in a blink of an eye. Clint threw Coulson a worried look but Coulson had his focused on Fury. _

'_Agent Barton.' Whenever Fury addressed him like that, Clint instinctively knew that something terrible was up, either it was a difficult mission or that he had undoubtedly shit Fury in whatever it was he had done. Clint sat straighter in his chair and waited for Fury to continue._

_Fury looked at him behind his computer. His eye was narrowed and glinted dangerously that made Clint gulped down nervously. He punched in few keys on his laptop and the briefing table lighted up with screens in front of him and Coulson. It showed the area of the accident taken from, probably, Cross and James helicopter. The area was dark and the circle of light from the copter was the only illumination seen. All of a sudden, something dark flew across the screen and the image tilted sideways and upward for a few seconds before it righted itself. That must be the owl Cross was talking about. Clint squinted at the screen and focused on the road on top of the hill._

'_Let me replay that once more and I will freeze the image for you Barton.' Fury offered before the screen went blank. This time Clint sat closer to the screen and focused his attention to the monitor. The image tilted and then froze. Clint looked closer at the image. _

'_Could you please magnify the image, sir.' Clint requested faintly and the image magnified few times until a clearer picture was shown on the screen. _

'_This image had been cleaned by our team and the resolution had been enhanced.' Fury explained to Clint. However, Clint did not hear other than a roaring noise in his ears. He placed both his palm on the table and focused on the monitor. His eyebrows scrunched together and his nostrils were flaring. He shot a glaring look at Fury who calmly returned the glare. Clint turn to his left and looked beside him at Coulson who had closed his eyes and massaging his forehead. His sigh told Clint that he had seen the footage._

_Clint inhaled slowly and addressed calmly to Coulson._

'_Have you seen this?' Clint posed the question slowly, 'and you did not even consider of telling me earlier?' _

_Coulson turned to look at Clint. 'What would you do, Clint, if I told you then. We have to get more intel before we can formulate a plan to rescue Natasha.' _

_Clint closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. 'How long have you known that he is still alive, Phil? How long do you want to keep me in the dark about this?' Clint voice was controlled but his body was shaking. _

_He couldn't believe that after all these years; his past had once more collided with him, painfully. He stood and walked to the window, hoping that the view of space would calm his nerves._

'_All these years, Phil, I thought that he was dead and that I was responsible for his death. And now you telling me that he's alive and most probably responsible of kidnapping Natasha?' Clint had a difficult time to digest the info that his brother, Barney, was alive and in fact looking quite well._

_The image was very clear. There was no mistaken that it was him. _

_Barney is alive. _

_He closed his eyes. He heard Coulson came up behind him. He heard Director Fury cleared his throat. 'Coulson only knew about this few hours ago, Barton. The intel matched his picture with you personal file. The moment it flashed, I've directed Sitwell to place all information gathered to Level 9 and for my eyes only. No one knew about this and not even James and Cross.'_

'_I'm sorry Clint.' Coulson's voice behind him was heavy with worries and concern. Clint nodded and turned on his heels and faced him. 'I know you have my best interest, but this is fucking shit, Coulson. We will talk about this later.' Clint shook his head and he walked pass Coulson and sat heavily on his chair. Coulson silently follow suit and revert his attention to the Director. He saw that Fury had a trouble look and his fingers were hovering on his keyboards. _

'_SHIELD received this in one of our cover site. I want both of you to have a look at it and tell me how best to go about it. I want you, Barton, to have a clearer mind before I show you this.' Fury directed his attention to Clint who immediately snapped into attention. _

'_Yes. Of course, Director.' Clint nodded and glanced at Coulson._

_The monitor flickered to life and the image of Natasha came to life. Clint sat up and practically had his face on the screen, checking his partner for any injuries. The image showed Natasha bound on to a metal chair with a metal handcuff. Both her feet were also bound with cuff and her eyes were covered. Few bruises on her face and her clothes were torn at the shoulder showing some blood stain. Clint couldn't see any bleeding wound and so it was safe to assume that the stain was from the accident. She was sitting rigidly and had her head tilted to left and right, perhaps trying to listen to her environment._

_A shadow passed in front of the screen. The silent masked intruder stood right in front of her and Natasha head was snapped to the front. Without any warning, the figure backhanded her hard and she gasped in surprised, elicited a Russian curse from her split lips and he smiled at her colorful languages. Again the intruder backhanded her and Clint was shaking with anger. The intruder walked behind her and she turned her head at the sound. Clint gripped the table hard anticipating the intruder's moves. A glinting blade materialized in the intruder's left hand and with his right, he grasped a handful of Natasha hair and pulled it back exposing her neck. She cursed the intruder again in Russian, German and a language Clint did not recognize but stopped her cursing when the blade touched her neck. Clint almost smashed the monitor with his hands but was hold back by Coulson's grip on his forearm. Coulson did not look at him. He had his eyes locked on the monitor and Clint realized that this is the first time he viewed the video._

_Clint returned his attention to the image but inwardly cursing in all languages he knew. The intruder did not remove the blade from Natasha's neck until another person walked into the screen. He had yesterday's newspaper in his hand and a bold writing was scrawled on it._

_**B728 - H437**_

_Then the screen went blank._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Yupp…think I better stop here. Turned out this chapter was quite long so I'm splitting it to 2 chapters. Gonna post the second one very soon provided I got reviews for this one.**_

_**So click that cute little icon that says 'Review' and part 2 will be on its way to you..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Luv uols… so please don't kill me…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Shila 1378**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Betrayal

_**Continue part 2-**_

_**Updated guys… See, reviewed and new chapter updated…okay? **_

_**See you soon….*running away and hide***_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Clint bolted from his seat and breathed heavily. The image of Natasha with a blade on her neck imprinted in his mind. She's alive. His muddled mind supplied but his inner voice countered that that was yesterday._

_Clint couldn't contain his anger and frustration. He picked the chair and threw it across the room. The chair smacked the wall and left an impressive indent. The noise had James and Cross rushed into the room, believing that the occupants of the room might need their help. Coulson quickly raised his hands to them to not move any further. Agent Barton had his back on them and they saw that he was breathing heavily. They saw the smashed chair. Both of them shared a look shared between them. _

'_Close the door behind you, Cross.' Coulson instructed softly as not to startle Clint. Cross slowly did as instructed and stood near James. _

'_Clint.' Coulson called softly. His voice was laden with concern and worried. 'Clint. Look at me.' Clint slowly turned around to face Coulson. 'Phil, I wasn't there to help her. If they hurt her….and I wasn't there to help her. I promised her that I won't leave her. Why didn't they take me too, Phil?' Clint was like a lost child. His eyes were bright and the steel cold grey blue many was accustomed to was replaced with a shiny light blue that were filled with sadness and regret._

'_Clint. Listen to me. The numbers. Do they mean anything to you?' Coulson pried slowly._

'_What?' Clint confused expression showed his inner struggle to stay focus._

'_B728-H437. The number they had on the newspaper. Do they mean anything to you?' _

_Fury rose from his chair and grabbed the phone. _

'_Get me Sitwell.' He paused and trained his one eyed to Cross and James. The stare caused the two agents fidgeting. _

'_Sitwell. I want you to trace this number Bravo 7 – 2 – 8 dash Hotel 4 – 3 – 7. Inform me asap.' Fury barked before he slammed his phone down. _

'_Make yourself useful. Do you recognize the number?' Fury had reverted his attention to Cross and James startling them. Both shook their heads._

_Clint massaged his forehead. The headache was now throbbing in intensity. He couldn't think straight. He vaguely heard Coulson asking him questions. Clint lifted his head up. He remembered that he wanted to ask Coulson a question. He walked up to Coulson and stopped. _

'_What do you mean that James will be assisting me in rescuing Natasha?' The question caught Coulson by surprise. _

'_What?' It was Coulson turn to blink. Coulson forehead crinkled in confusion. _

'_You said that I need James to help me find Natasha?' Clint pushed ahead. 'Why?'_

_Coulson blinked twice and then understanding dawn on him. He exhaled slowly. _

'_Coulson?'_

'_I want him to take you to the location where Bar… the man was last seen. Perhaps you could find clue to Natasha where about.' Coulson explained. _

'_Err…I am?' James's voice can be heard at a distance. One look from the Director had him quickly answered, 'I am, Agent Barton.'_

'_Clint, do you recognize the number?' Again Coulson brought his attention to the original question he posed._

'_I'm not sure, Phil. The digits were familiar but it could be anything.' Clint shook his head and cast his glance downwards._

'_What do you mean the digits were familiar? Clint, focus. For Natasha. We need to find her soon.' _

'_Do you think I didn't know that. Only thing in my mind is finding her, Phil!' Clint snapped at Coulson and started to turn away. 'I need space to think. Don't follow me, Phil.' Clint warned him when he saw Coulson about to grab hold his arm._

'_Clint! Wait! We are not done here. We need to go thru the video and find clues to her whereabouts.' Coulson called out to Clint._

'_I can't think here Coulson. Leave me be. I'll come back when I have things sorted out.' Clint moved away and reached for the door knob. James and Cross quickly got out of his way, remembering his warning of interfering him._

'_Clint! Stop! We have to think this together. We might not have enough time. We need to pool our resources together.' Coulson continued with his plea._

'_Shit! What do you think Coulson. That I abandoned her. That all these are my fault. Don't you think I don't question myself why in the hell did they took her and left me there. These are so cluster fuck and I feel suffocated just thinking about it. And then… the.. the video. You saw how she was Coulson. I can't think straight. I need to get away…by myself. Please…just please, Coulson. Do Not Follow Me.' _

_With that Clint pulled the door opened and was assaulted with a fluttering of papers fell down all around him. He instinctively pulled out his knife at the new threat and embedded a flying folder with his knife on the wall. And then he heard the terrifying shriek and pulled his dagger in response. Fortunately he managed to pull himself out of his chaotic mind and managed to avoid the recruit's head. His dagger stopped at midswing in front her and next thing he knew she collapsed at his feet._

_He collected himself and glared at the group and left the petrified recruits. _

.

.

.

Clint couldn't help but chuckled at the scenario. He pitied the girl who had fainted at his feet and made a mental note to check with the infirmary on her condition. He inhaled and looked over at the expanse of the space in front him. He always loved open space. He remembered when he brought Natasha up here to enjoy sunrise. She mocked him of being romantic. He thought romantic was for those who enjoyed sunset and she laughed at his confused look. When they went for the mission in Paris, they had to pose as newlywed and SHIELD had put them in a posh hotel of La Tremoille. The room had a beautiful view of the Arc de Triomphe. Clint closed his eyes at the memory.

His head was throbbing with the assault of trying to remember. It made him dizzy and nauseous. He grabbed hold of the railing when vertigo struck him. He breathed deeply thru his nose and exhaled thru his mouth. He kept repeating the breathing until the vertigo subsided. Ever since the accident he …..then it hit him. Somebody was saying to him to remember something before he lost consciousness. The image was blurred but he was sure he had heard him said it. He quickly walked down the stairs and headed straight to Fury's office. He was about to turn the corner when his phone rang and answered without looking.

'Barton.' Clint answered harshly and continued walking.

'Hello, Clinton.'

Clint knew that voice.

The voice stopped him cold. Clint felt the icy tendrils of cold travelled down his spine and wrapped around his heart. His breath stuttered and his vision swam. The pounding of his head intensify that he had to put out his hand on the wall to stop him from stumbling.

'Aren't you gonna say hi to me, Clinton? Momma taught us better than that, dear brother. Have you forgotten?' The voice taunted him cruelly. Clint shut his eyes tightly.

'Barney.' He whispered hoarsely into the phone. He leaned on the wall and hung his head down.

'Well…at least you still remember me. It has been awhile isn't it lil' brother.' The cold feeling turned to flaming hot lave that flowed in his vein, burning him from inside.

'How can you still be alive? I saw you …dead… You are dead…this is not you. It can't be you.' Clint couldn't find in him to believe that he was talking to his dead brother. He started to feel warm and sweat beginning to form on his forehead travelling down to his eyes.

'Are you sure, Clinton?'

'Stop calling me that.' Clint hissed and pulled himself off the wall. His vision tilted and he brought his finger to his temple. The headache was pounding and he wiped the sweat that had entered his eyes. Squinting hard Clint tried to steady his breathing.

'Oh dear…Are you ok, Clinton. Oh..I'm sorry, Clint. How is your headache? Shouldn't you be lying down, dear brother?' Barney sneered at the statement snapped Clint's attention. He furrowed his forehead.

'How do you know about my headache?'

'Well, let's just say that we've left something for you to think about. I wonder, Clint, what would you do if we do ….this to you?'

Right at that instance, a blinding light flashed behind his eyes. Hot blinding pain travelled from his eyes to his chest and down his body. It felt like somebody had opened up a gate of volcanic lava into Clint's vein. Clint gasped painfully and dropped to his knees gasping. The phone dropped from his hand and he clutched his head. He couldn't find his voice to scream. The pain was so intense that Clint couldn't breathe. His body was shaking.

Then the blinding light was gone just as fast as it hit him but the pain lingered, humming as to remind him that it was still present and would rekindled at any time. Clint was on all four gasping on the floor and sweat had started to pour down his face and neck. He blinked few times trying to catch his breath and to let his heartbeat return to normal. He could hear Barney's laughter from the phone that was abandoned on the floor near his knee.

He grabbed at the phone and hissed menacingly. 'What the fucking hell did you do to me?' Clint was breathing hard through his nostril. He sat back and leaned heavily on the wall. His throat was parched. He gulped dryly.

'Let's just say we need to make sure that you will listen to us unconditionally. No telling your bosses or your red haired girlfriend will suffer and so will you.' Clint could hear the hatred that came from Barney's voice. He knew there was nothing he could do but to follow.

'What do you want?' Regretfully, Clint knew he has no choice. They can do whatever they want to him but he couldn't let them hurt Natasha. He needed to know what they have done to him and where they have been keeping Natasha.

'Oh, Clint,' Barney's voice interrupted his forlorn musing and Clint lifted his head at it, 'I think you might want to stand up now. Somebody is coming and it would be ashamed to find the mighty Hawkeye on the floor shaking, wouldn't it?' Clint was shocked. He stared at the phone for a moment. _How did he know that he was sitting on the floor? _Clint was about to shout into the phone when he heard the footsteps. He quickly stood up using the wall as leverage and leaned casually with the phone on his ears. A suit walked up the corridor and was surprised to see him there. He gave a timid smile and quickly walked by without giving Clint a second glance.

'How did you know that? How ..' Clint stammered into the phone and his eyes glanced the surrounding looking for a spying device. Barney chuckled and casually told him. 'Oh please, no need to look around Clint. You won't find anything on the wall or the ceiling. We see everything you see and we hear everything you hear. Don't waste time looking for any hidden device or what not.'

Then it hit him. 'You insert a surveillance device in me? When did you….the crash. When you sedated me.' Clint ran his hand down his neck and behind his ears. He didn't feel anything. He fingered his wound near his forehead that was covered with small band aid.

'As I said Clint. Don't waste your time coz you will be running out of it soon.' That stopped Clint dead. 'What do you mean?' His stance wavered.

'Why don't we meet, dear brother. I have texted you an address. Be there in 2 hours. Then you and your girlfriend can have a second date or maybe finished off your first date. It was your first date that we interrupted, right.….or not. Oh, before I forgot, please return the item you took in Paris and bring it with you. You know what I referred to. Don't be late, Clinton.' With that the line was cut off.

Clint was rooted at where he stood. He gaped at the phone and his mind was running amok trying to decipher Barney's last message. The beeping of his phone signaling a text received. He looked at the message. There was no sender number. He reread the address and sighed. It will take him about half an hour to reach it, but he need to retrieve whatever item Barney had mentioned. He needed to remember Paris. What item did he took in Paris?

Natasha was poisoned in the Paris mission and he was nearly killed. They managed to kill the target but the mission did not include any logistic to be retrieved. He tried to think and closed his eyes. The headache returned with a vengeance and he winched at the intensity of it. The pain spiked every minutes and he had started to feel nauseous. He bit his lips until he could taste a coppery tang in his mouth.

_The ring._

Suddenly he remembered that he took a ring from the target for SHIELD doctor to identify the poison. The ring was kept secured in SHIELD's vault. Clint knew he could gain entrance inside the vault with no problems but any entrance to the vault will be notified to Fury. He needed to do this stealthy.

Clint eyed the door along the corridor that lead to Fury's office. Coulson was in there. He needed badly to talk to Coulson but he couldn't. He gave the door one last look and turned his heels towards his room. He needed to think a plan. He must do this alone or Natasha will die. He couldn't let that happen.

_I'm sorry, Coulson. _

Clint knew if he survived this, SHIELD would brand him a rogue and a kill order might be put out for him.

_Betrayed. _Clint knew Coulson would feel that he had betrayed his trust. There was nothing Clint could do now except to follow Barney's instruction and he needed to steal from SHIELD.

_He had to steal from SHIELD, practically his home and betrayed all that had put trust in him._

Clint hung his head low and continued walking.

He never felt so alone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*_still hiding…* with my laptop typing away my next chapter…_


	11. Chapter 11 - Getting Away

_Hi there…I'm baaacckkkk. So, luckily I've managed to escape __**TheNaggingCube**__'s wrath and came up with another update. __**Discordchick**__…sorry to disappoint you but not all are being revealed yet…we are not there yet….muaahhahhaaa..ehem…_

_Keep the review coming and chapter will be posted sooner. Hehehe (..continued typing on my laptop for chapter 13 now..)_

_Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. You guys and gurlzs are the best. See ye soon._

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 11 - Getting Away

.

.

.

The guard at the vault's entrance raised his head sensing a presence at the door.

He saw no one there. He eyed the monitor and moved the surveillance camera panning it from left to right. Nothing showed on the screen. He shrugged, blaming paranoia. _Who wanted to break in SHIELD's vault room, _he thought.

He didn't realize that the front door was not the only entrance. Above him Clint slowly made his way through the vent by passing all the coded passage. He opened the grate and popped his head out and surveyed the area inside the vault room. He knew the layout of the room and the alarm system. When he saw that the area was clear, he quickly jumped down from the vent and landed without a sound. Clint had already found which compartment the ring was being kept and made his way to the storage compartment. He kept an eye on all the surveillance cameras and kept to the blind spots.

When he reached the area, he waited until the camera panned away before quickly disabled the lock and retrieved the ring. He has been trying to figure out a way to alert Coulson and Fury but everytime he tried to write a note or texted the blinding pain in his head will crippled him and left him gasping for breath.

_We see what you see and we hear what you hear._

Barney's warning kept on playing in his head. The notion that Barney was alive and has been keeping Natasha plagued Clint's soul. He shook his head from thinking about it. He needed to concentrate in this mission to rescue Natasha. He looked at his watch. 45 minutes had passed by and he had to make his way to the rendezvous point. He couldn't be late.

He pocketed the ring into his cargo pants and looked to his left while closing the box and slowly made his way back to the vent opening. Once he reached under it, he crouched and jumped up and grabbed the side of it and pulled himself up. Once the grated lid was secured, he made his way back slowly and silently.

_I'm coming Natasha. Hold on._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Coulson glanced at the door for the …he had lost count at how many times he had looked at the door, expecting Barton to burst in declared that he had a plan. He knew Clint would be on the roof thinking. It was one of his nesting spots. He wanted to go there but he respected Clint's request to leave him be for awhile. But that was over an hour ago and he felt that was enough time to be calm. He looked at Fury who was in deep discussion with Sitwell. His desk was littered with documents on whatever information Sitwell managed to gather with the number Fury had rattled to him an hour ago. Both James and Cross had been dispatched to prepare a jet for departure at anytime soon. They were just waiting for the clearance from Fury.

Coulson sighed and thought that he might try to contact Clint thru the comm. Then he realized that Clint was not wearing his comm after his clearance from infirmary and with the headache that he had been having he had left the comm in Coulson office. He sighed again and massaged his temple.

'Coulson, if you kept on sighing that way, you might blow the documents out from my table.' Fury remarked dryly while still looking at the document in his hand. Sitwell took a chance to glance at him but quickly drop his eyes on the documents infront of him.

Coulson looked at the mission briefing folders and took another one from the pile and flipped it open. He glanced at the information of the target and the briefing notes from Clint. The mission had them posing as newlyweds again. Clint always looked forward to go undercover as a couple with Natasha. Coulson knew the archer had harbored deep feelings towards the Russian but have kept it hidden from her. Posing as a couple gave him a chance to play the part and he lavished the idea. Coulson chuckled at the look he received from both of them when they were told about the mission. Clint's eyes lit up like a fireworks and Natasha would have a scowl on her face.

The mission almost cost them their lives and the thought of losing them both in one mission made Coulson realized how important these two had became for him. He remembered the early times when Clint was recruited into SHIELD. He had such a challenging and difficult task in instilling trust in the talented archer. Knowing his background and the dark history, he knew Clint felt betrayed when they identified Barney at the crash site. He should have told him before they met with Fury. He recalled Clint's face when they were at Fury's door.

'_Remember this Clint. Whatever the Director asked you to do, I want you to think really hard. Consider all angles before you made a decision. Do you understand me? We will get Natasha back. That I promise you.' The intent look Coulson was giving him and the vehement of his voice, caused Clint to shudder but he nodded his acquiescence._

Coulson closed his eyes and regret the opportunity to tell him the truth. Now he felt the trust that he had so painstakingly built with Clint were starting to crumble. He sighed once again and belatedly realized that one of the papers started to fly away. He quickly snatched at the wayward paper and stole a glance at Fury. Fury snorted at him without even raising his head. Coulson gave a small smile and was about to put the paper back to its place when something caught his eyes.

'Sitwell, confirm with me the number again, please.' Coulson signaled Sitwell with his hand and looked closely at the document.

'What is it, Phil?' Fury looked up from his folder. Coulson's hands flicked at Sitwell who quickly rattled off the mysterious number.

'Bravo 7 – 2 – 8 dash Hotel 4 – 3 – 7.' Sitwell raised his head expectantly at Coulson.

Coulson mumbled the numbers over and over and flipped thru the folder urgently. His eyes stared at the folder and then he sighed deeply.

'Coulson, I promise you. If you sighed one more time I'm gonna …..' Fury started to growl at him frustratingly.

'It's the Paris mission. The numbers were the hotel rooms where Clint and Natasha had stayed during their undercover as newlyweds. H437, honeymoon suite room number 437. The other one is the target's room in the same hotel, B728, Business room number 728.' Coulson explained to Fury. He looked at Fury and Sitwell.

Fury furrowed his brow, 'So?' he questioned the logic of it.

'The target was a Chemist working for HYDRA. He was developing a potent drug that fairly undetectable by our conventional instrument and can be released in our water. The mission was a success but Natasha was poisoned and Clint managed to escape an inch of his life. He brought back a ring that contained the poison for our doctors to analyze and find the anecdote.' Coulson quickly explained.

'I need to find him and asked him about the mission. He must have remembered something. Clint rarely forgets about his mission, unless…' Coulson eyes bulged out and understanding dawned on him.

'Goddamnit, Clint!' Coulson slammed his fist on the table causing Sitwell to jump back. Fury was reaching for the phone and barking orders for security to go to the vault room and secured the area.

'Coulson, let's go. Sitwell, I want you to run a trace on Agent Barton. I want to know where he was an hour ago until now. Do it discreetly do you understand?' Fury eyed Sitwell who nodded and went off to do the biddings. Fury grabbed his sidearm and checked his ammunitions. He glanced sideways to Coulson who looked at him questioningly. He huffed and with the fluttering of his leather coat he made his way out from the door with Coulson hot on his heels.

They reached the vault area and made their way to the compartments section. Coulson punched in the security code and the box opened. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he took the box off the counter.

'He was here.' Coulson said and then he showed the content of the box to Fury.

'He left us a souvenir, Director.' Coulson fished out the folded paper and give it to Fury. There was a scribbled on it. Obviously from the look of it, it was Clint's handwriting. Fury looked at it questioningly.

'Why in the hell that he left us with another number.'

.

.

.

.

.

Natasha was tired and thirsty. She was tied, again, on the chair and the last drink she had was last night with Clint. They gave her water this morning but she had refused to drink any. The guard that brought the water received only glares from her and he removed it from her room. She inhaled deeply. Her eyes were everywhere, the wall, the ceiling, the light fixture and the barred window. Alexei had not yet come and see her today. She tried again at the knot to no avail.

Then she heard voices outside her door. When it opened, Alexei came in smiling.

'Good afternoon, Talia.'

'Stop calling me that. That's not my name anymore.' Natasha hissed but Alexei just smiled and continue with his ranting.

'No matter. I like the name Talia. It sounded more Russian. One must not forget their roots.' Alexei said while shaking a finger at her face. She felt she wanted to bit that finger off. Alexei was walking up and down in front of her and she would have tripped him if her feet were free.

'Just tell me what you want from me.' Natasha closed her eyes and sighed.

'In due time, my sweet Talia. In due time.' He patted Natasha's cheek and ignored the glare he received from the assassin.

With that he just left Natasha alone in the room.

.

.

.

.

.

James and Cross were sitting in the mess room. Both of them looked tired and unapproachable. The tables surrounding them were empty. Many agents had taken their lunch before and only a few were seen drinking coffee and chatting. James was nursing his neck and Cross pitied him. He gave him a friendly pat on his shoulder and said, 'Well at least you are not wearing a bandaged around your throat. You see it could be worse, right.' He offered cheekily.

James shrugged Cross and took a sip of his water.

'Not funny, Cross. You wouldn't be laughing if you were at the other end of that knife.' James shuddered at the memory. Cross quickly sobered up.

'Yeah. Did you see how sharp the thing was?' Cross pursed his lips remembering the shining serrated long mean looking blade. James gave him a smack behind his head eliciting a yelp from him. 'I was there, remember. You are such an idiot!' James couldn't help but chuckled. Cross gave him a small smile. 'I'm sorry, James. You okay? You wanna rest for awhile? We can go back to our bunkers and wait for Director's orders. You heard him. You're gonna take Hawkeye for a spin back to the crash site.' Cross peered up to James face. His lips quirked upward when he heard a groan from his pilot-friend. He stood up and put his hand on James's shoulder and urged him up. 'Let's go, birdie boy.' He laughed when James smacked him lightly.

The moment they reached their bunker, James dropped face first on his bed and groaned loudly. Cross chuckled at his friend and plopped at his. He took a book and started reading.

'Hey Cross?' he heard a muffled voice coming out from the pillow from the bed next to him.

'What?' He asked while continuing reading. He glanced to James when there was no response. 'What is it, James?' He poked at him when he didn't answer.

'Would you mind throw me an aspirin. The headache is killing me, man.' James lifted his head and his hooded eyes looked glassy.

'Jeez, James. Are you coming down with something just after your unexpected encounter with the Hawk's blade? You are such a girl, man?' James just groaned louder. Cross closed his book and put it down on his side table. He reached over and opened the drawer for the aspirin.

'Shit, we are out of it. Hey, James.' Cross shook him awake. James opened his bleary eyes to him. 'I need to go the infirmary for the aspirin. We are out of it, man. I'll be back soon, okay?' James gave a small nod and burrowed his head back into the pillow. Cross chuckled and got up and made his way to the infirmary. He was on his way back when he saw Hawkeye on the other side of the corridor. He looked haggard and was stumbling. Cross also realized that he was in full uniform with his quiver strapped on his back. He couldn't decide whether he should go back and informed the Director or at least Coulson or just pretended he didn't see anything. He followed with his eyes to where Hawkeye was heading and decided to follow him. He pushed the aspirin into his pocket and prayed that he did the right thing.

.

.

Clint was dizzy. The headache had not subsided. The pain continuously pricking behind his eyes, making his vision at times blurred at the edges. His breathing was erratic and his hands felt numbed. He felt around in his pocket for the ring. Its presence reminded him that he needed to get moving and meet Barney at the address. His breath hitched when he looked at his watch and noticed that he only had another 45 mins to reach the rendezvous point. Clint blinked several times trying to clear his vision. He needed to hijack a jet but he doubted he could fly it but he pushed on. Luckily for him, there were no agents using the corridor leading to the hangar at his time. Clint concentrated to put a foot forward and regulate his breathing.

He was nearing the hangar entrance when he realized that he was being followed. He quickly took a turn and waited. A shadow passed him and Clint grabbed the person and slammed him to the wall. A painful yelp and curses shouted.

'Cross? What are you doing here?' Clint pressed his arm on Cross's shoulder. Cross was grunting and tried to speak. Clint could hardly decipher the mumbling and released his hold on the agent.

'Why are you following me, Cross?' Clint turned him to face his glare.

Cross was still trying to slow his breathing and place a hand over his heart. ' Jezz, you scared the shit out of me.' He exclaimed. Clint continued to glare at him. 'Well, just answer my question.' Clint impatiently tapped at him.

'Er…I saw you when I was coming back from the infirmary. James was having a headache and we are out of aspirin-' Cross was trying to explain to Clint when he saw Clint's eye started to narrow dangerously.

'I saw you walking – well more like stumbling - so I thought you need some assistance.' He quickly blurted it out and put his hands up.

Clint closed his eyes tightly and his headache is pounding. He closed his fist on Cross shirt and exhaled frustratingly. He released his hold and pushed Cross away. 'Leave.'

When Clint tried to turn and walked back towards the hangar, he lost his balance and almost fell face first if Cross didn't grab him. He let Clint lean on the wall and held him there.

'Are you ok? What happened to you?' Cross asked anxiously.

'I'm fine. Just leave and let me be.' Clint pushed Cross hand and tried to push himself off the wall. The world tilted and he felt Cross hand on his chest pressing him back to the wall.

'Well, you don't look like it. I can help you. Where are you heading anyway?' Clint didn't think he could make to the rendezvous point by himself. He looked hard at Cross. The younger man was worried, but he was not sure whether he'd be able to help him. Clint knew with the headache getting worse, he couldn't fly the jet and if he couldn't get to the rendezvous point in time, Natasha's life would be in jeopardy. He had to do this, for Natasha.

_What the hell…I've stolen the ring from SHILED and planning to hijack a jet…might as well do kidnapping. _Clint mused regretfully. He turned his attention to Cross who were looking at him awkwardly.

'I need to be somewhere, Cross. You are going to help me.' Clint grabbed Cross shoulder and shoved him forward. Cross could only yelp in surprise when he felt the sharp tip of an arrowhead on his back.

_Holy shit…this is worse than the knife._ Cross thought quietly while being shoved by Hawkeye.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Oh no…its Cross's turn to be on the opposite end of Hawkeye's favorite weapon. Tsk tsk…oh dear…**_

_**Shila1378**_

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12 Chance

_**Hi guys…so sorry for not updating. Had a little accident right after I posted my last chapter. Took a tumble down the stairs and won 4 days 3 nights in one of the big white sterile building's single room. Feeling so much better now and I realized that I actually have few chapters ready for posting. Don't wanna waste any more time, so took a glance at it and decided to post it today. Enjoy it, guys. Mistakes all mine… so, so sorry..**_

Chapter 12 – Chance

.

.

.

The door suddenly banged opened and startled Natasha from her wayward thoughts. She was thinking about Clint and their Monaco's mission. She lifted her head up and peered with narrowed eyes at the door. Alexei was standing with a smug look on his face and had his hands across his chest. Natasha really had enough of this cat and mouse game and fervently hoped that this time would be the last time she would see him.

So, she sighed and asked, 'What now, Alexei? Did someone steal your favorite toy or maybe you had your -.' Natasha stopped her taunting when Alexei started to laugh hysterically. _Great, someone took his tiny brain and stuffed with a maniac shitty brain. _She chuckled silently and stared at him. Alexei took a deep breath and started to move closer.

'Well, Talia,' Natasha rolled her eyes and snorted loudly, ' I just come to see how you are and if you have any special request, you know, do you need anything extra, Chinese food or change of clothe etc etc… You can always ask me, Talia. I'm not that barbaric.' Alexei fingered her tattered cloth and brushed her skin underneath. 'Perhaps a change of cloth so that you would be all made up and pretty.' Alexei smiled conspiringly and lightly touched her earrings. 'Pretty. They suited you. A gift, is it?' He clucked his tongue and ran his finger on her ear lobes.

'Move your finger if you treasured them.' She threatened him fiercely that caused Alexei's finger to pause. He glanced down to Natasha who remained stoic and eyes staring at the opened door. He dropped his hand and strode out the door but stopped at the threshold. 'This could be avoided Talia, if you would just proceed as instructed in your last assignment. It is a shame to waste talents and skills like yours.' With that the cell door closed with a clicked and it left Natasha wondering what the hell did Alexei meant by that.

Her last assignment given by Red Room was a success. She had terminated the target and had returned to Red Room with Alexei and Ivan clasping their hands at their prized girl. She was certain that she was given a very rare day off which she spent quietly in her room. Later, Ivan himself delivered an assignment for her to terminate a target who worked in the hospital. She managed to complete the assignment but the consequences had horrifically scarred her. Clint had saved her soul that day and she had learned the atrocity of the Red Room soon after. She tried to go back and saved the other girls but they had destroyed everything and no one had survived the destruction. Natasha closed her eyes at the memory. A sudden wave of guilt and anger washed over her and she renewed her struggle to break free.

.

.

.

.

.

Clint and Cross slowly made their way to the hangar bay. Cross was quiet but he knew even in this condition, Hawkeye was still lethal and that he would rather be alive than dead. As they made their way to the one of the jets, Clint poked him and instructed him to lead to their designated jet both James and himself had prepped. Cross smiled at some of the mechanics that were seen working on other jets. They saw who was with him and quickly returned to their task averting their eyes from Hawkeye. They walked up the ramp and Clint pushed Cross at the co-pilot seat while he plopped himself down to the pilot seat.

'Err…Agent Barton.' Cross tempted fate and turned in his seat and faced Clint who was preparing the flight sequence. Clint looked at him and blinked as if he only realized that Cross was with him. 'Mind telling me what happened.'

Clint blinked few times and really looked at Cross who squirmed under the scrutinized stare.

'I'm sorry to get you involved in this, Cross, but I need to be somewhere fast. Agent Romanoff's life depends on it.'

'Why didn't you say in the first place? How come you didn't go to Director or Agent Coulson? I'm sure they can help you. Why the secrecy? And -' Cross suddenly stopped and his brow furrowed.

'Agent Barton, does anyone know what you're doing, like, now?' Cross had a feeling that he wouldn't like the answer, so he waited a breath and stared at Hawkeye. Clint busied himself with preflight check but he could tell that Cross was putting two and two together and the outcome was not what he had expected.

A deep sighed came from the co-pilot chair and Clint, having finished with the preflight check, sat back in his chair and stared ahead.

'Take us to the coordinate that I've logged in, Cross and do it fast.'

'As you wish, Agent.' Clint closed his eyes at Cross's resigned voice.

Since the jet had been prepped for flight previously and all info were logged in, Cross only needed to call in the flight control centre. They were off without a problem and Clint immediately disabled the tracker system. Cross was silenced throughout the journey and hadn't tried to warn the helicarrier about their detoured destination. Clint tried to ease his pounding headache by massaging his forehead. His hands were shaking and sweat beaded his forehead and down to his neck. Cross glanced at him and dug around his pocket for the aspirin he took from infirmary.

'Here. I have some aspirin for you, for the headache.' Cross offered to Clint, extending his hand to him. Clint gave a small smile and said, 'Thanks, but I don't think they'll help.'

'Sure? Okay.'

A beep from the flight dashboard signaling that they have arrived at the coordinate.

The area infront them were flat and desolate. It was in the middle of nowhere and the sky is getting darker. Cross flew the jet lower and hovered at a safe distance. He leaned forward and pointed to Clint.

'There are some structure up ahead, Agent Barton, about 3 kliks. Do you want me to set it there?' Cross asked with some trepidation. He looked at Hawkeye whose eyes had started to glaze.

'Agent Barton?' Cross asked again when there were no responses from the agent.

'Set the jet about a klik from it, I'll walk the rest.' Cross just gaped at him while Hawkeye started to unbuckle himself and went to the back of the jet to gather his quiver and bow. His movements were well coordinated considering that he was a shuddering mess back in the carrier. Cross shook his head and proceed as instructed. When he set it down and opened the ramp, Clint took a deep breath and looked at him.

'I want you to go back to the carrier and informed the Director and Agent Coulson. Tell them I'm sorry but this need to be done.' Cross just blinked at him.

'Do you understand me, Agent Cross!' Clint barked at him to get his attention.

'Err..Yes…Yes, sir.' Cross stammered his response. Clint glare soften and he clasped Cross's shoulder elicited yet another surprised response from the agent.

'I'm sorry to involve you, Cross. Now, get out of here and don't try to fly over the area. Do you understand me?'

Cross nodded enthusiastically and started the take off check. Clint ran down the ramp as it starting to close and crouched low on the ground. He looked as the jet flew back and sighed a breath of relief at its retreating after burner. He looked at his watch and noticed that he has another 10 minutes to get to the warehouse. He stood up, swayed a bit and started walking. The surrounding area was barren except for few bushes and small trees. The warehouse could be seen from here and he knew that Barney had seen the jet landing and took off. He hoped Cross managed to put a safe distance from this area and got back to the carrier soon.

Clint started to walk down the small rise towards the warehouse when he saw few vehicles drove out from it and dived for cover. They were driving really fast and he saw that one of it had a launcher on it. Clint quickly looked at the sky and estimated the jet had passed its distance to be in any danger of the launcher but his stomach dropped when he saw that the jet was circling overhead.

'Goddamnit, Cross! Idiot.' Clint jumped up from his hiding spot and started running towards the vehicle. He had already knocked an arrow and released it when the missile simultaneously was launched from the vehicle and targeting the jet. A loud explosion was heard when Clint's arrowed hit the vehicle but another bigger explosion lighted the sky and Clint dropped to his knees, a horrified expression on his face and an emptiness filled his soul.

_Another red in my ledger…_

He was so engrossed in his regret that he didn't realize that the other vehicle had stopped behind him. Few armed men jumped down and aimed their weapons at him. They quickly disarmed him and tied his hands with plastic zip ties behind his back and dumped him to the vehicle and drove towards the building. When they reached inside, they dragged him out and threw him on the ground. The air was knocked out of him and Clint struggled to stand up but was kicked behind his knee. He dropped back to the ground on his knee and gritted his teeth.

'Well, well, well…. You've made it – and just in time.' Barney's cold voice echoed behind him. Clint turned his head over his shoulder and saw his brother smirking at him. Between his fingers, smoke from his cigarette reminded Clint of the jet's explosion outside and his eyes were shrouded with anger and regret.

'When did you start smoking, Barney? You know it's not good for your health.' Clint spat and eyed the armed men surrounding him. His eyes studied the high ceiling area and realized that they were no windows and the only entrance was the one they drove thru. They were no rafters or walkways or in fact, a room inside this huge area. Clint tried to look over his shoulder again making it looked like he was looking at Barney but actually studying the area behind him. It was the same and Clint wondered what does a building like this do in the middle of nowhere. He shifted so he was facing Barney. His movement caused one of the armed man to come forward and kicked him on his side. He fell to his side and glared at the guy.

'Don't worry about anything, lil' brother. We are not staying here. I've provided a nice comfortable – room – for you elsewhere. Beside -,' Barney smile suddenly faltered when he looked up and over Clint's head.

'I thought you've taken care of it. Doesn't matter, just finished him off.' Barney looked down at Clint and suddenly his smile was back on place. 'Wait! Bring him here. Make sure he was restrained.' Barney circled Clint who was still trying to figure out what was the conversation all about when he heard another vehicle pulled in. It stopped beside the first one and a figure was unceremoniously dumped at Clint's knee.

'Ooww.' It was Cross and Clint couldn't believe it. He was trying to stand up but with his hands tied like Clint, he only managed to sit on the ground.

'Oh, Hi.' Cross gulped down anxiously. By the look at the Hawk was given to him, he preferred the company of the armed men over it.

_Oh Oh…._

'You…directly disobeyed the order I gave you.' Hawkeye's low voice was quite intimidating and Cross couldn't help but to cower slightly.

'And now you have sealed our fate to oblivion, Agent Cross.' Clint tried to contain his rage at Cross's stupidity and if he could he would strangled the man himself. Cross tried to raise himself up by anchoring his shoulder on Hawkeye's side but failed miserably. So he tried to hook his chin on Hawkeye's arm and pulled himself up. The men surrounding them gave a hearty laugh at the comedic display of a SHIELD's agent and even Barney had to shake his head. Clint was shaking with anger and so still that Cross managed to rise up to his head and whispered something to his ears. Clint's head snapped to look at him and his eyes widen but quickly recover from the shock revelation Cross had managed to convey.

Cross gave a small quirk on his lips but yelped in surprise when one of the men grabbed his tied arms and yanked him to stand. He was taken aside and two men flanked him. Clint was brought up to his feet and pushed to stand in front of Barney. His eyes were hard and he stared at his brother.

'What happened to you, Barney? Where have you been all this while?'

'Well..lil brother, let's just say I've been around. Surviving. While you were playing 'good little assassin' under the government's payroll. Ain't that just convenient.' His words were dripping with malice and his steel blue eyes were narrowed and full of hatred.

He walked to Cross who had a surprised look on his face. The man's eyes were similar to Hawkeye but unlike Hawkeye's, it was as if looking into despair and darkness. It's the eyes of pure evil. Cross gulped shakily.

'Your brother? The guy on…He's your brother?' Cross couldn't help but to voice his surprise revelation. He glanced at Barney and then to Clint few times, perhaps looking for resemblance. Clint scowled and nodded once.

'Wow! Looking at both of you, yeah…yeah…I can see some resemblance. But…I think…yeah definitely, you're more good looking, Agent Barton.' His quirky smile was quickly replaced by a groan when one of the guards flanking him, hit him hard on the stomach with his rifle. He gasped and doubled over but was pulled up by his hair by Barney. Cross breathed hard and stared at him.

'You think so. We can correct that.' With a nod, two men held Clint's arms when one of them started to hit his face repeatedly. Cross could only shout for them to stop.

'Ok..ok..sorry! I didn't mean it. You can stop it, please.' Cross was struggling at Barney's hold. Barney just cackled happily while still grabbing Cross by his hair.

'Enough!' Barney suddenly barked and released Cross's hair. The guard gave one sickening punch to Clint's ribs that dropped him to the ground gasping for breath. All the while, Clint didn't make any noise only breathing hard. His hands twisted behind him and the wrists had started to bleed.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' Cross was babbling and Clint just raised his face to shut him off. Cross immediately stopped and stared at the bruised face and the split lips of Hawkeye and his repeating apologies came back bubbling to his lips.

'Shut up, Cross!' Clint growled at him and gave him a pointed stare. That shut him up but his eyes continue to apologize. Clint just shook his head and tried to get up. He pulled one of his knees up and stood shakily and faced Barney.

Barney smirked at him and took a long drag of his cigarette and blow the smoke to Cross's face. Cross started coughing and shaking his head. The next thing happened so fast that even Hawkeye did not anticipate the move. Later, the vehicles started to move out leaving behind them a cloud of dust and a lone figure on the ground bleeding.

.

.

.

.

.

Director Fury was furious. Well maybe that was not the right word, extremely enraged to the point that even Coulson decided to let him be for awhile. He was sitting at the briefing room with Agent Maria by his right side and Agent Sitwell on his left. Both of them were also quiet and watching the Director pacing the room from underneath their lashes. The report had came in from Sitwell that Agent Barton had _'procured'_ – maybe not the right word too - a jet with a co-pilot _'assisting him under duress'_ not 20 minutes ago with a coded destination that they were still _'in the process'_ of decrypting and the command centre were in the midst of tracking the procured jet.

On his table, the box containing the missing ring sat ideally as if mocking everyone in the room with its opened lid. Sitwell was curious by looking at the box but he couldn't see the content of it. He sighed and shifted on his chair to be as comfortable as he can. Coulson gave him a glance and raising his eyebrow telling him to be still. Sitwell gave a nervous smile and leaned forward to look at Agent Hill. He was startled and almost fell off his chair when the director's phone rang.

'Better give me good news!' Coulson pitied whoever that was at the receiving end when confronted the Director at situation like this. They were waiting for the result of the encrypted code to deploy a strike team that has been on standby waiting for Fury's command.

'What!' Fury's hand slammed the table hard and the box toppled backward spilling the content. A piece of paper fell off and almost flew away when Fury turned away from the table with his long coat. Sitwell grabbed at it and hold on to it. Not wanting his hand to be chop off, he decided to not reach for the box on the table to return the paper. Coulson stood up anxious to know the gist of the conversation.

'Deploy the team and report to me directly.' He turned and placed the phone back to its place and eyed the people in front of him. His stare landed on Coulson and he felt his stomach dropped at the meaning of the stare.

'Barton?' Coulson voiced his concern.

'They managed to track the jet -' Director Fury paused and return to his seat sighing heavily, 'before it disappeared from the radar.' Coulson blinked at the finality of the statement.

'But -', Coulson looked back up at the director with rekindled hope, 'we received a message from the co-pilot.'

Coulson waited for the Director to continue.

'Cut the chase, sir. What was the message?' Coulson hands fisted at his side.

'The co-pilot gave us a coordinate and said Hawkeye was coerced.'

'I need to be with the extraction team, sir.' Coulson stood straighter and Fury knew not to decline the request.

'Go. One of the jets is waiting for you.' Coulson quickly turned around heading to the door.

'And Coulson -' he paused at the threshold, 'Please inform the pilot about the downed jet.' Coulson eyed him suspiciously, but decided to find out himself. He stopped by his office for his vest and weapon and quickly made his way to the hangar. He jogged up the ramp and put his comm on.

'Ready for take-off, gentlemen and make it soon.' Coulson strapped himself on and waited for a response from the pilot to prove his suspicion.

'Transport 665 Bravo ready for take-off. Request authorization.' James voice filtered thru the comm link and Coulson sighed dejectedly.

Once the jet was on the air, Coulson tapped James's shoulder. He looked up and tilted his head questioningly.

'Why are you piloting this jet, James? Aren't you supposed to be on standby for Director's order?' Coulson asked him softly.

'I know what happened to the jet and who piloted it, sir. I need to do this.' James gave him a downcast glance and his grip on the throttle was sturdy. He raised his eyes up and cast a hopeful look to Coulson's.

'Understood, Agent. Get us there, then.' Coulson gripped his shoulder and turned around back to his seat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Anyone watched Iron Man 3 already? Started on April 26 here but due to the condition I'm in now, had to postpone until…probably after my next followup which is another 10 days. So, apart from all my friends said that it was crazily a must see, I tried to avoid any spoilers. **_

_**Till then…stay safe uols.**_

_**Shila1378**_


	13. Chapter 13 Consequences

_**Hey…my next chapter posted. I've finished the story so you guys can expect another updates by Friday. But it would be nice if you guys drop a review or two. That would certainly made my day.**_

_**Anyway….usual disclaimer still stand.**_

_**Hawkeye is not mine to keep and all that.**_

_**Thank you to all that favved and followed. You guys rock. Whatever happened in the next few chapters, don't send in any assasins my way coz, I like my life now. Beside I have 2 more new stories coming up once this is done. So review guys…don't be shy…**_

_**Shila1378**_

Chapter 13 –

.

.

.

Natasha's wrist had started to bleed and still she continued to wiggle out from it. The day had started to darken as she knew whatever it was Alexei had planned was about to be revealed. She could feel it at the bottom of her stomach and dreaded feeling that had crept into her heart. She hoped that Clint and Coulson would just burst thru the door and the three of them will run amuck inside this…wherever this place is… and totally finished Alexei once and for all. She was planning way of Alexei's demise in her head that she was startled when the door was opened. Alexei smiled at her and raised his eyebrow at her.

'Did I startle you, dear Talia?'

Natasha voice was dripping with threat when she answered him.

'Call me that one more time and you will regret ever see me again.'

'Tsk Tsk…our Black Widow is angry.' The armed guards behind him snickered. Alexei's eyes were cold when he snapped his attention back to her.

'Maybe, the Black Widow misses her mate. Oh dear…we must get them together again before it is too late.' Alexei walked and stood in front of her. He looked behind her and sighed. 'But we have to clean you up first though.' He snapped his finger and a black cat suit, similar to her SHIELD's, was handed to him. Natasha just watched him thru narrowed eyes.

'Now, I want you to sit still and don't move, or one of the guards will shoot you. You don't want to meet your mate all bloodied, right?' Alexei walked behind her and the two guards moved in ready to shoot her if she bolted. The sound of a knife caused her to flick her gaze over her shoulder. She tensed when Alexei grabbed her hands and cut the plastic ties that had shredded her wrists. Her bonded ankles remained intact and she eyed the knife Alexei held contemplating her move.

Alexei smiled at her and sheathed the knife inside his jacket and produced a bandage. He held his hands out and raised one eye brow to her. Natasha sighed heavily and extended her sore hands to him to be cleaned and wrapped. Once it was done, he moved behind her and yanked her hair backward. She gasped when she felt Alexei's hand putting pressure on her throat. One of the guards knelt down and started to cut the bind that held her legs quickly. She stayed quiet throughout the process. When Alexei released his painful hold of her hair, he dropped the suit on her lap and winked at her.

'Suit up.' He ordered and left with his armed entourage still aiming their guns at her until the door was shut closed again.

Natasha closed her eyes and shuddered. She had a bad feeling about this. However, she shed her torn clothes and slipped into the suit. She was not going to dwell on how Alexei managed to acquire the suit. She needed to plan her escape fast and the window of opportunity had started to diminish.

Exactly 5 minutes later, the door was opened wide and the armed guards signaled her to come out. They placed a hand cuff on her hands behind her back and nudged her forward. She glared at them but maintained quiet. She needed to act soon. They were walking down a corridor and this was the first time Natasha ever stepped out from her room. She needed to observe the surrounding area before she can formulate a plan. They walked past several doors before they signaled her to stop. The door infront of her opened and they pushed her inside. Alexei were waiting for her with that smile that she wanted to wipe off of his face. The room was bright and there was a chair in the middle of the room with straps on the arm rest and on the chair's legs. Opposite of the chair adorning the whole wall was a mirror which, Natasha was absolutely sure, sat Alexei's partners in crime. Probably wanted to watch the interrogation which Natasha assumed had been promised by Alexie himself. He waved a hand to the chair and she walked to stand in front of it. She was tensed. She wanted to make her move before she was strapped helpless.

Somehow Alexei had anticipated her intention. He moved beside the mirror and waved a little finger at her.

'Ah ah ah… I don't think your plan of escaping will work, sweet Talia. You see, your mate have been waiting…anxiously… for you. We don't want to disappoint him, now do we?'

With that he flicked a switch and the mirror turned transparent showing Clint bound and blindfolded on the floor with both his hands shackled infront of him with a chain to a wall. There were enough slack for him to stand and move a bit. Natasha eyes were transfixed at the sight of Clint and her mouth went dry with fear.

'Now, I would suggest you sit down and relax because we don't want him,' Alexei pointed to Clint, 'to feel this…', he nodded to the camera on the wall and Clint started to grunt in pain and holding his head in shaking hands. Natasha tried not to response to what Alexei was doing to cause Clint to be in such pain. She didn't want him to see how it had affected her greatly because that could be used against Clint and her. So, Natasha sat down and let the guard took the handcuff away and strapped her down tight by her hands and legs. All the while, Clint was grunting and shaking on the floor holding his head.

'There…it was not that difficult, wasn't it Natalia.' Alexei waved his hand and Clint collapsed on the floor. She could see his labored breathing and how his hands were shaking when he blindly felt for the wall and tried to sit up. He ended up on his side dry heaving. She looked up at Alexei who was smirking and his eyes were glinting with malice that made her vowed to extract a proper revenge on the pain he had caused Clint. He started to walk behind her and grasped her shoulder and whispered close to her ears.

'It's time, Talia, for me to tell you why you and your partner, Hawkeye – yes…I know who he is – are my guests. You know, all this wouldn't happen if you had succeeded in your last assignment. But due to your failure, well….let's just say that we have been patiently waiting for this glorious moments.' Alexei started to circle Natasha and when he grabbed her chin, he forced her to look at him and spat angrily. 'I don't know who have helped you escaped that night, Talia, but luckily for us we've managed to properly - 'debrief' - you before your disappearance. I'd say that was very resourceful of you, surviving all those years outside Red Room and then your appalling defection to the other side. You were indeed our greatest achievement.' He released her chin and lean on the glass panel facing her. He looked over his shoulder at Clint who have managed to sit and leaned on the wall heavily. Natasha eyes followed his every move, wondering why he didn't remove the blind fold when Alexei's voice caused her to revert her attention to him.

'You must be wondering why the amazing Hawkeye didn't remove the blindfold, eh? For sure he needs his sharp eyes in order to save you. But you see he can't because the material that is covering his eyes was an experimental material. It embeds on the skin and can only be released with a radio frequency. Marvelous technology, if I may say so.' Alexei watched the expression on Natasha's face.

'Put him on the speaker!' He barked into the room and Natasha snapped her head to him questioningly.

'I'm no barbarian, Talia. I shall give you a few minutes with him. I need to make a few - final preparations. Everyone out.' He ordered all the guards to leave the room. The door closed with a final click.

It was silent for a moment. Natasha could only hear her breathing.

She watched Clint tried to stand by pushing himself off the wall. She heard her grunts and heavy breathing. He touched the material covering his eyes but ended up running his hands to his face. The chain clanged noisily with the movement. He walked along the wall feeling his way and stopped right infront of the glass panel. His hands skimmed on the surface and he knocked at the glass with his knuckle. She knew when he realized that there was a glass panel there and probably someone was watching him. Her breath hitched at the sound and Clint tilted his head.

'Who's there?'

Clint had a feeling that someone was watching him, but the feeling was not dread or spite. He tilted his head at the sound of someone's shallow breathing. He tried to pinpoint exactly where the sound originated. He placed his palm on the glass and whispered.

'_Tasha?' _

Clint waited for a few breaths but he could hear nothing else.

_Damn this blind fold. _

He was about to turn around when he heard it.

'_Clint.'_

'Tasha! Where are you? Are you alright?' Clint turned to the glass and banged his palm on it.

'I'm fine, Clint.' She awkwardly tried to move closer to the glass but she couldn't. Her grunt attempts caused Clint to worry.

'Where are you, Tasha. Damn this…I can't see you, Tasha. They have me blindfolded with this..this…..thing and I can't take it off!' Clint's frustrated attempt to remove the material ended with him banging his fist onto the glass. The sound bounced throughout both rooms and Natasha cringed at it.

'Don't do that Clint. It will only hurt your hands. I'm fine but I can't move. They have me tied on a chair.'

'Tasha, I'm sorry to bring you in this.'

'Why would you say that, Clint? It should be I who am sorry to involve you. He knew about you, Clint. He knew..' She shook her head dejectedly, missing the surprised look on Clint's face.

'Who, Tasha?' Clint pressed closer to the glass panel.

Natasha sighed heavily. 'It was Alexei, Clint. He was responsible for this. He wanted me and I don't know why he held you too. Maybe he wanted to punish me for…', she wanted to say for _caring for you, _but she couldn't.

'Alexei? Your…from Red Room? I…I…thought he's dead. _Just like Barney_…Maybe it's the raised from the dead season…', he chuckled at the stupidity of his remark.

Clint was laughing softly and he slowly slide down the glass panel, unknowingly putting his back on Natasha. It looked like both of them were facing their _dead_ past history whose timing were impeccable. _Just when I thought we could be more than partners. Shit. _Clint put his head down cursing their predicament.

Natasha was about to soothe Clint when the door to Clint's room banged open. Clint startled from his position on the floor quickly got up to stand and tried to face his captors. The chain on the wall began to reel in and abruptly retracted to the wall causing him to fall down and being dragged up to the wall. The toes of his boots dangled few inches from the floor and he grunted when he feel the pressure of his weight on his wrists. Clint struggled for a moment trying to find foot holds to release the pressure.

Natasha saw Alexei walked into the room with another person. The person looked at her thru the glass and smirked.

'You must be the Black Widow, Alexei's ex wife, eh. Nice meeting you, finally.'

She stared at him and noticed some features that were familiar to her. She was about to open her mouth when Clint started to pull on his chain again. The man looked behind his shoulder and laughed. Even the laugh sounded familiar to Natasha's ears, except its underlying tone was evil.

'Hey lil' brother, don't you want to introduce me to her? Come on, Clinton. Tell her.. Don't be shy.' His taunting remarks followed with few slaps to Clint's cheeks caused her to realize who this person was.

'You're his brother, Barney. His supposedly _dead_ brother, right?' Natasha quietly and looked between Clint and his brother. Same grey blue eyes, dirty blond hair and built. He smiled and nodded.

'Gosh, Clinton. I didn't know you share family story with her. What a nice chat you must had with her. Maybe over a bottle of wine over the fireplace or maybe under the cover after wild hot sex. Yeah..that was a nice image. Her under the cover. Her red hair on her porcelain skin. All flushed and smooth…Mmmm…nice image indeed.' Barney was smirking while walking towards the glass panel.

'Barton.' Alexei's low warning voice interrupted his musing. 'Focused on the task.' Barney chuckled and faced Alexei. 'Don't get your panty in a twist, Shostakov.' Alexei just glared at him. An instrument of a sort was wheeled into the room and a white coat man came in.

'It is time. We need to prepare him.' He informed Alexei who nodded and moved closer to the glass panel.

'Raise it.'

A humming whirring noise sounded and the panel was lifted up. Natasha felt dread filled her. Fear of her partner's safety tugged at her and the cold sweat made its way down her back. She anxiously kept glancing towards Clint who surprisingly was still cocking his head towards the flurry of activities and conversations. She could see his chest rise and fell in anticipation of what was going to happen. With his eyes blind, she knew he was imagining bad scenarios only.

Barney crossed the threshold when the panel was lifted and calmly walked to her. He smiled at her when he passed her and grabbed a chair from behind her and sat. Alexei glanced at them before the white coat man drew his attention. She saw he dug in his pocket and drew out a ring which looked familiar and handed it to the man. He pocketed it and instructed the others to prepare the instrument.

'Shall I give you a running commentary of what is happening there, dear Widow?' Barney's voice was so close to her ear that Natasha didn't realize that he was that close behind her. Her focus was on Clint and the activities in front of her. She took a heavy breath and looked over her shoulder.

'Like a voice from the grave kind of commentary?' She tried to maintain her composure. Barney laughed and she despised that at the moment he sounded just like Clint. The said person turned his head towards the sound and called out.

'Natasha?'

She called back to Clint trying to calm him.

'Here.'

Barney shattered the moment with another laugh.

'Jezz, Clinton, just shut up and hang in there, will you. Huh.. Got it…hang in there..' He laughed again at his own joke. Clint started to struggle again and a string of curses, _in Russian_, nevertheless, came sputtering out from his mouth that caused Alexei and the others to chuckle loudly.

'That was a good one, Hawkeye. Never thought you knew about that.' Alexei shook his head smiling.

'Oh yeah, you liked that one. My partner taught me that when she told me about you, actually.' Clint's head tilted to a side and smirked. He didn't see the fist that came crashing to his face or the punch to his stomach. Clint gasped and coughed. With the position he was in, he couldn't protect himself from the abuse.

'Funny, Agent Barton. Maybe you wouldn't feel like a comedian if your big mouth got the best of you. By the way, how was your headache?' He took out a small device and pressed a red button on it. With that Clint started to grunt loudly and banged his head several times on the wall. His legs trying to find holds and his arms' muscle tighten and trembled.

Natasha turned her head over her shoulder and whispered to Barney. 'Make him stop it. He is your brother, damn you. Just stop it.' She could feel Barney stiffen behind her.

'Why should I, Widow. This is fun. Beside I did say that I'm gonna give you a running commentary, right. Pay attention, Widow and you might save him from this painful experience.' She could see anger and hatred spilled from his words.

_Coulson, where are you…_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Oookkaayyyyy….all mistakes are mine…so as I said don't send assassins or snipers this way. Gotta go….see u guys Friday…**_

_**Shila1378 **_


	14. Chapter 14 Revelation

_**Hi guys… as promised. We are almost there so stay with me okay…**_

Chapter 14 – Revelation

With all the preparation for the extraction of SHIELD's best agents, Sitwell had forgotten about the note that he took from the briefing room. He was coordinating from the command centre and saw the jets approaching the last coordination the downed jet had transmitted.

'Agent Coulson. You're approaching the area.' Sitwell spoke into the comm link.

'Affirmative. We could see some debris on the ground. There were some structures up ahead. We are moving into the area.' Coulson voice echoed on the speaker.

'Where are they now, Sitwell?'

He and few other technicians jumped at Fury's voice. They didn't expect the Director to be down in the command centre when he could monitor everything from his office. The others quickly resumed their task, trying to avoid the director's attention.

'They've arrived at the coordinate, sir. Agent Coulson said they saw debris of the jet on the ground.' He supplied the information to him. Fury nodded and tapped his earpiece. 'Coulson. Do you see - anything other than the debris?' Sitwell knew the director wanted to say _bodies_ but refrained from doing so. Even he couldn't ask Coulson because he refused to believe that they have lost both agents in the blast.

Coulson stole a glance to James when the Director's question could be heard in the jet. Other than a jerk in shoulder and the white knuckled grip he had on the throttle, James displayed no response to it.

'Negative sir. We are approaching the structures now. It looked like some kind of a warehouse.' He squinted out at the building on the ground.

'Agent Lee, scan for hostiles,' Coulson instructed the co-pilot, 'and James, once that done, take us down behind it.'

'Yessir.' Both of them responded.

'There's a thermal sign down there, sir, immobile but it's faint. Only one that I can detect.' Lee supplied after completing the scan.

'Take us down, James. I want Sigma Team Strike to accompany us. The rest maintain your position. Secure the area and report.' All the teams gave their position and acknowledged the order.

James put the jet down behind the warehouse. The six man Sigma team quickly deployed out and moved toward the warehouse. They moved on either side of the building in a team of twos. One of them positioned himself behind the warehouse and the other one stayed with Coulson.

'Sit rep.' Coulson quickly called out.

'Sir, all clear on the left.'

'All clear on the right.'

'Moving in now.' Few seconds passed by and Coulson waited for the all clear signal.

'Sir! We're going to need medic to be onstandby, sir.' At the urgent sound of the Sigma team member, Coulson hoped that they have found one of the agents injured in there.

'Identify, soldier.' Coulson barked the order.

'It's Agent Cross, sir and he's in bad shape.'

At the mention of the name, James immediately released himself from his chair and ran down the ramp. Coulson was right behind him, swearing at him to stop. Sigma team leader had not yet announced that the area was clear.

'Goddamnit, James. Maintain your position.' Coulson shouted at him. The soldier that was stationed behind the building quickly tackled him down and held him on the ground. Coulson ran towards him and crouched beside the struggling agent.

'Stand down, agent. Do you want to get yourself killed?' Coulson hissed at James who was breathing heavily on the ground.

'Sir, it's my partner and he's injured. I need to be there.' The soldier pressed a bit harder on him and he grunted.

'Be still until they cleared the area, James.' Coulson placed his hand on James head to still him. James sighed frustratingly and remain still under Coulson's hand.

Not a moment too soon, Sigma Team Leader announced the area was secured and ordered a medic team to approach. Coulson still put his hand on James's squirming body until the medic team passed them. He crouched lower to speak to James. 'We're going to release you now James – BUT – I want you to stay close to me and follow my lead. If you fail to follow my order, I'll ask this gentleman here to escort you back to the jet. Do I make myself clear, Agent?' He pressed a little bit to emphasize his order and James nodded once. ' Yessir.'

'At ease, soldiers.' They released him and Coulson pulled him up and stared at him. James brushed himself nervously and waited for Coulson to move. He nodded once to James and made his way to the warehouse entrance.

James was fidgeting behind him and Coulson couldn't blame him. They reached the entrance and saw the medic team working on Cross. They had the mask on him and a defib machine out. Coulson stole a glance behind him and saw that James was pale and shaking. He wanted to be by his partner's side but his presence would hindered the medic team from saving Cross's life. So he stood beside Coulson, eyes taking the scene infront of him. When a shrill sounded from the machine, both Coulson and James tensed and eyes strained to see past the medic. James wringing his hand looking at Coulson for strength. Then a beeping sound flooded them and they waited for a few more moments just to be sure that the beeping sound was steady.

When the Medic team leader raised her head up and glanced at Coulson, she signaled her team to prepare the gurney for transport and tilted her head to him. Coulson moved forward with James right behind his heel. She eyed James for awhile.

'His partner.' Coulson supplied tensely.

She nodded and reported to Coulson while James stared at Cross. He wanted to move forward and touched him. He glanced backward at Coulson who nodded his head once and returned his attention to the Medic's report. James dashed to Cross.

He placed his hand on Cross's forearm. He had his eyes closed and his breathing condensed the gas mask. Bruises marked his face and his lower abdomen was bandaged. He could see patches of bloodied bandages on the ground and dried blood staining the floor. He couldn't take his eyes away from the puddle but startled out from his wit when a cold hand touched his.

Cross was looking at him thru half lidded eyes. He was smiling.

_The son of a bitch is smiling at him. How dare him._

James shook his head and muttered few curses. Cross fumbled one hand inside his cargo pants and pulled out a package. He shoved it to James hand and said something. James removed the gas mask and Cross licked his lips.

'I got the aspirin for your headache, man.' He muttered hoarsely and his hand went limp. The medic quickly shoved James aside and replaced the mask before he was taken to the jet for transport home.

James was standing dumbfounded with the package in his hand. He blinked few times at it and looked at the jet that was taking off with his partner and friend. Coulson came to stand beside him.

'She said he had a stab wound to the abdomen, not fatal, but he had lost a lot of blood. He should be okay.' When James gave no response at him but stared at the retreating jet, Coulson touched his shoulder and surprised at the response he received. James's shoulder was shaking and dropped his head down. He shook it several times and mumbled something.

'What did he give you, James?' James opened his hand and Coulson gave him a questioning glance at the crumpled package of aspirin.

'He was getting me an aspirin from the infirmary, sir, when he took the _detour_. The idiot, son of a bitch had the nerve to give to me _now _while he's struggling for his life. I'm gonna kill him in his sleep for this shit, sir.'

Coulson slapped James's shoulder and snorted. 'Let him settled first before you do anything rash, okay. Besides, I need him to tell me where Hawkeye is.' His voice took a grave tone that snapped James out from his vengeful thought.

'I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean that…I'm sure we will find Agent Barton soon.' James stuttered and kicked himself for being an idiot.

'Yeah, I know we will. Let's get back to the jet and checked out this area. I'm sure they have moved somewhere nearby.' Coulson sighed and looked at James. He signaled to Sigma team to return to the jet. Agent Lee had already prepared the jet for take-off.

'Sir, we found Agent Cross but nothing else. The area was empty.' Coulson reported to Fury once they were airborne.

'That's good Coulson. We'll take care of him. How is Agent James?'

'He's good, sir. We are going to check the surrounding area sir. I'm sure they are nearby. The time from the jet's explosion and now is not that long. They must have moved by land. There were several areas in the 20 miles radius that could be their possible hiding place. We will find them soon, sir.' Coulson reported with determination.

Fury closed his eyes and sighed into the comm. 'Bring them home, Coulson. Be careful out there.'

Sitwell had never heard the Director used the tone before. It was a revelation to him to know that his boss was actually human and not robot in disguise. He looked up from his terminal and stared at Fury who was massaging his forehead. When Fury realized that a few pair of eyes were staring at him, he raised his head and with a stern voiced barked to everyone in the command centre.

'WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! GET BACK TO WORK YOU IDIOTS!'

Immediately everyone started to find something and busied themselves with anything. Sitwell turned his attention to his terminal with a ghost of smile on his face.

_Yup…he's backkkk….That's the Director I know…_

He was still smiling when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached down and looked at the message. The Infirmary reported that they were about to receive Agent Cross and Hill wanted him to supervise the inquiry once Cross is stable to be question. He raised his head to the Director mulling over a proper sentence to ask for his…

'What is it, Sitwell. I can hear you thinking.' Fury's voice just blasted thru his carefully placed sentence and he blurted out the first thing from his mind.

'Agent Hill wanted me to supervise Agent Cross's questioning once he's stable, sir.' Sitwell waited for Fury response. His hand fumbled with his phone to reply the message.

'Go. Find out from him where and who took my people. But don't aggravate him too much, Sitwell.' Sitwell quickly typed his response and placed his phone back to his pocket. His hand brushed a piece of paper and he took it out. He had completely forgotten about the note. When he opened it, his brow furrowed with concentration that caused Fury to glance down.

'What do you have there, Sitwell?' Sitwell raised his head and stood beside Fury.

'I'm sorry, sir. This is the note from the box in your office.' He handed the note to him.

'Why is the note with you, Sitwell?' Fury narrowed his one eye at him.

Sitwell didn't realize that he was about to get his head chewed off by the director. His brow was furrowed in concentration.

'Sir?.. oh..I got it when it flew….That's not the point, sir - ', Fury eye got smaller until a slit of it could be seen. Still Sitwell missed the dangerous glint. You don't get to say that to the Director of SHIELD and got away unscathed. Fury was about to unleashed his namesake when Sitwell raised his hand into the air.

'I know what this number mean, sir. It's a tracking code Agent Barton had installed on his quiver after his shooting few months ago.' Fury waited for more info from Sitwell after that revelation. Sitwell just looked at him with a big smile on his face.

'Well…don't just stand here, Agent! Go track it, for crying out loud!' Sitwell immediately scrambled on his terminal. He still kept his smile on his place, knowing in his heart that their agents will be coming home soon. Safely, he hoped.

'Coulson. We are going to send you a coordinate for our missing agents. I'm deploying you three tactical teams to your position. Don't ask, Coulson, just make sure you bring them home. Sit rep in one hour and be careful. Fury out.'

'Sir,' Fury glanced down to Sitwell's solemn voice, 'I've tracked it to this area, sir, but I don't think you're going to like it.' Fury squinted his one eye at the identified location and his mouth set a very grim line.

'Of all the fucking ass shitload -.' Sitwell grimaced at the colorful curses that flew out from Fury's mouth and breathed a sigh of relief when the Director's turned on his heels and stalked out from the command centre.

'Dear lord have mercy.' A relief cry came out from somewhere and strings of amen followed. Sitwell sent the coordinates to Coulson and called for a replacement for his terminal. He needed to get to the infirmary and to wait for Agent Cross's arrival.

.

.

.

Fury stalked to his office in foul mood. He was still muttering curses to hell and back and shaking his head in disgust. Deputy Director Maria Hill met him at his door and opened the door for him.

'Sir, you called for me?' Maria Hill stood in front of Fury's table and observed her boss pacing the floor in a pent up angry force.

'Hill, I want you to compile all info on HYDRA and Red Room's involvement in Death Spores. I want everything about it, last known location, the scientists involved and I mean everything. Be ready for briefing in 15.' Fury said in clenched teeth.

'Sir, yes sir.' Hill turned and walked out from the room leaving Fury fuming sending glares to the setting sun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Right guys…I was reading some material on Alexei, The Red Guardian, and came across on the Death Spores on the Comic Marvel Universe. Interesting..so I just have to mention that here. That's all.**_

_**I'm gonna post the next chapter by Wednesday so leave reviews guys…that would be awesome.**_

_**Stay safe uols….**_

_**Shila1378**_

_**p/s still couldn't see Iron Man 3…not until my doctor says I can move about freely..what a drag. And Star Trek – Into the Darkness is opening on May 17…so not fair….totally so not fair…so be kind and leave reviews for this poor soul…. :((**_


	15. Chapter 15 Serendipity

_**Well..It's Wednesday and as promised..chapter 15…**_

_**Mistakes all mine..**_

_**Characters belong to Marvel…**_

_**Sigh…. **___

.

.

Chapter 15 – Serendipity

.

.

.

Clint shook the chain once more hoping to dislodge it from the wall. His wrists were bleeding and his shoulders were sore. He still couldn't see shit and it was frustrating. He could hear people talking around him and machine humming. He didn't hear Barney's or Natasha's voice for a while now and that made him worried. His shout for Natasha's always met with a punch on his face or in his gut and he had had it with the invisible fist. He licked his lips and felt the split, a gift from the last punch. His thoughts drifted back to the sight of seeing Cross's crumpled body lying in a puddle of his own blood. He tried to rush forward but a pain on his head blinded him and blackness enveloped him. He felt he was responsible to what happened to Cross and that he had added his fate into his ledger.

He was glad, however, that Natasha's was here with him. His only hope was that Barney would bring his bow and quiver with him to this hell hole. He knew Barney wouldn't miss a chance to taunt him with his favorite weapon, just like during their circus time when he always belittled his skill in making perfect shots. Clint snorted at the memory and he was jolted with a hard slap on his cheek.

'Shit! Remove the blind and we'll …' another slap hit him, 'go one on one you fucking…' a punch in his gut that drove the air from his ranting, 'asshole,' he managed to croak with gasping breath. A laugh on his right side caused Clint to turn his head and kicked his leg to the general area.

'Oh my, this is one very wild bird, I must say. We've already covered the eyes; maybe we need to clamp its talon, or better yet, clipped its wings. What do you say Natalia. Don't you agree?' The man's laughter verged on hysterical maniac.

'Leave him, Alexei..' He heard Natasha's low hiss from across the room.

'Or what, my sweet Talia?' The mocking voice made Clint's blood boiled with rage.

'Don't call her that, you asshole!' Clint spat to his right but was rewarded with a fist to his already split lip.

'Shut. The hell. Up.' Each response was punctuated with a fist to his face and gut that made Clint's headache intensified and his breath wheezing.

'Stop it, Shostakov. We don't want to spoil the goods now, do we?' Barney quipped lazily. Alexei gave him a glare but moved away from Clint. Barney returned his attention to Natasha.

'Where were we just now? Oh yes, running commentary.' Natasha heard he dragged his chair closer behind her before he placed his hand casually on her shoulder. She tried to shrug it off but he gripped her hard and refused to remove his hand.

'Let me tell you a story first. Once upon time in a shitty little town in Russia, there was a man of science with great talent and vision. So talented that he had developed a perfect weapon for a perfect soldier. A great leader during that time embraced his vision and together they vowed to rule the world. Now the world only needs one leader, so once they had succeeded in their quest, the great leader decided to end their partnership. The great leader was so happy that he had the perfect soldier and weapon that he tried to make more but tut.. tut..he failed. Great leader not happy that the scientist had a backup plan. It seemed that the scientist had hidden the actual formula for the weapon in a ring somewhere in another shitty little town in Russia.' Barney stood up abruptly that his chair toppled backward. He walked in front of Natasha and gripped her chin.

'But alas, we've found it. We are about to mass produce it when a bird stole the ring from us and hide it in its nest. Way high up in the sky. Oh no…now we have to set a trap for the bird but we need a perfect bait.' Barney continued mockingly.

'God…you talked too much..Just end the fairytale story, okay or I might need to go for a therapy for hearing this shit.'

Natasha glared at Clint, even though he couldn't see her, for opening his big mouth. Clint hung his head loosely and started to chuckle. His chuckle turned to laugh and Natasha was sure that all the beating to his head had made him crazy.

Barney stopped in his monologue and narrowed his eyes at him.

'Shostakov, released his blindfold and lowered him down. I would like to speak with my brother, eye to eye.' He walked up to Clint who blinked several times when the blindfold mysteriously just drop off from his face and eyed Barney who stopped about two feet from him. The moment Clint's feet touched the ground, he charged up to him with all the intention of strangled him with his bare hands. His movement was stopped abruptly causing Clint to fall backward and hit his head on the wall with a crack. His shook his head and glared at him. His muscle twitched but a soft call from Natasha stopped him. He looked behind Barney and what he saw stopped him cold.

'Clint.'

Alexei had a knife; Clint belatedly realized that it was his knife, on her throat and a thin line of red had started to trail lazily down her neck.

'You see, Clint,' Barney continue from two feet away from Clint, 'we actually don't need her anymore but we do need her blood. Super serum from the good ole' Red Room and all. You see this perfect weapon that we need to duplicate requires the super serum, hence your girlfriend; and a very unique hormone that only a handful of human can produce. The only thing is you need to be dead to harvest the hormone. Quite messy creation, I know but perfect weapon, what can you say. This hormone will bind with the super serum and when injected with it you will have a soldier with a Midas Touch. Definitely not going to turn you to gold or something; well that would be great if it could, but one touch and you, poofed…dead. The bonus thing about our recent development, before both of you interrupted us last year in Paris, is that we could control it. Wasn't it wonderful…we are such geniuses, if I may say so.' Barney ended his story with an elaborate flicked of his hand and a smile that could challenged the Joker's sick grin.

'You are one disturbingly sick and crazy bastard. I don't know how I'm related to you. Could it be that you were adopt—arrghhh!' Clint's taunt was cut short when his short hair was pulled backward painfully by Barney and his other hand grasped his throat constricting his windpipe.

'You know, Clinton, I was totally agreed with you. We are not related in any way. That's why dad always beat you up and mom always looked the other way. Didn't you realize that you little shithead!' Barney snarled into Clint's face and slammed his head back to the wall. Clint's vision went white for a second. His steady headache compounded by the abuse he received recently felt about to blow his head off.

'Yeah right. That's why you did a makeover to look like me coz I'm more good looking than the original face you had.' That earned him a hard backhand that spun him hard on the wall and Clint's leg buckled. He hung limply before trying to get his legs under him and lean on the wall. Blood running down his chin and the steel gray eyes shoot dagger to their twin orbs in front of him.

'It is ready.' The declaration from the white coat man sliced the silence punctuated by the Barton brothers' heavy breathing.

'You know Clinton, Shostakov and me, we have this same vision about world domination and what surprised both of us, when we crossed our path couple of years back, was that we complement each other in our resources.' Barney walked away from Clint and stood next to the machine.

'Oh god, please don't tell me you two are in love and you want my blessing.' Clint couldn't shut his mouth. A strangled gasp from the other side of the room caused him to raise his heavy head and his eyes locked with the beautiful green ones that at the moment, were throwing knives at him for running his mouth.

_Shut the hell up, _she raised her eyebrow.

_I'm buying time here, Nat. Some help would be nice. _Clint lips quirk upwards and his eyes soften.

_How far away are them? _She squinted.

_They'll be here soon…_he smiled_…I think. _The smile dipped_._

Natasha exasperated sigh caused Clint to chuckle quietly and Barney looked at him as if he had gone crazy.

'Hey Barney, where's my bow and quiver?' Clint called out to Barney who was still staring at him.

'Are you blind, Clint?' Barney pointed at the corner of the room near the door. Indeed, his bow and quiver were neatly tucked on the floor.

'Oh right. Wonder why I didn't see it when I came in before…oh right.. because you had me blindfolded, jerk!' Clint pouted. Natasha couldn't believe that Clint could pout at time like this.

'You are an asshole, Barton!' Natasha shook her head at the absurdity of the whole _buying some time_ strategy from Clint.

'No, I'm not!' The combined responses from both Bartons startled her and she started laughing.

'Oh my God!..I don't think I could handle two Bartons.' She couldn't stop laughing and Clint couldn't help but to laugh too.

'Stop it both of you.' Alexei shouted and took out the device and press the red button again.

Clint was still laughing but now he was holding his head and his laughter slowly turned to grunt of pain. His body started to tremble and the grunt became louder bordering to scream. Alexei removed his thumb from the button releasing Clint from the torture. Clint had yet to release his death clutch of his head but breathed heavily. He raised his pain glazed eyes to Natasha and nodded at her.

'I think it is time for us to see how special you are Clint to us. Bring him. Don't try anything Clint. I'm trying really hard here to make sure you are well -preserved.' Barney tapped his cheek gleefully. Clint just send dagger at him. Two giants came in and grabbed hold each of his hand while an armed guard released the chain from his battered wrists. The giants' grips were strong and Clint could hardly move his hands. They dragged him to a table at the centre of the room and slammed him down on the hard cold surface. Clint vision went white when his head connected to the hard surface. They strapped his hands at his side and his ankles while another strap was thrown across his chest and pulled tight making breathing difficult – aside from his bruised ribs which already made his breathing labored. Both his thighs were also sufficiently immobilized with the straps. Clint tried to move and found out the only movement he could make was from his neck upward.

_Wonderful…Coulson you better be right outside this door._ He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

'What are you doing…Barton!' Natasha's panicked voice caused Clint to raise his head to look at her. He could only see her red hair.

'Natasha..' Clint wanted to calm her down but a pricked on his arm startled him.

'Oppss sorry…should have warn you for that. My bad.' Clint wanted to wipe that sneer so badly off Barney's face. He saw that an IV line was inserted into one of his bulging vein. Someone was holding his head in a painful grip that Clint couldn't move it.

'Don't move.' The white coat man warned him. On his hand was one big badass needle that Clint swore he could see the opening of it. The side of his neck was cool and he realized that they were going to insert that into his jugular. That started him to struggle and threw curses in all the languages that he knew. He could Natasha yelling for them to stop when suddenly her voice was muffled.

_Shit…they gaged her. Great now I couldn't hear her voice. _

Clint stilled when he felt the needle break his skin. He closed his eyes and held his breath when they roughly insert it. It was painful and he gritted his teeth and closed his fists.

'There..it was not that bad isn't it if you stay still.' Barney patted Clint's cheek.

'Stop with the patting, will you please.' Clint exhaled loudly. His heart is beating loudly in his ears and he was not sure now, whether Coulson would find them in time.

'You see Clint. It was like your destiny to save the Widow from the Red Room and brought her to SHIELD. It's like you have been keeping her safe and warm for us to harvest when the time comes. And our lineage somehow related somewhere up there to this special gene that made us special. You remember the cocktail we gave you after the accident? Apart from giving you the terrible headache, it primed your body for this specific moment.' Barney walked to the end of the table and patted Clint's thigh. Clint just rolled his eyes.

'This IV line,' he pulled at it elicited a yelp from Clint, 'will bring in the drug which will cause you to have something like a heart attack. Then because of the trauma, your body will produced that special hormone that we need and will flow with your blood and be collected here,' he tapped at the big needle on Clint's neck.

'However, it needs to be of accurate concentration so we are going to have to do it by trial and error. I hope you don't mind Clinton. It's going to be painful for you. Sorry about that.'

Clint paled at that and he wished for Coulson to burst thru the door now. Clint didn't want Natasha to watch this. He wanted to say it to Barney to take Natasha away but a gag was placed across his mouth cutting into his cheek and silencing him. He pulled at the restraints and breathed thru his nose, nostril flaring in anticipation of the pain promised to him.

_Coulson..where the hell are you? _His inner voice yelling for rescue he hoped would come soon and saved Natasha. He had a feeling it was going to be too late for him.

He started to feel coldness seeping up his vein and traveled into his fast beating heart. It didn't help that the way his heart had been beating a mile every second, would hasten the drug that was making its way into his heart. He closed his eyes when another blinding flash behind his eyes stabbed him and he groaned. He could hear the muffled scream by Natasha at the background amidst the roaring of his blood in his ears.

_I'm sorry Tasha…so sorry._

Another painful flash caused all his muscle to lock rigidly. Then his chest started to constrict slowly as if somebody was squeezing it. He thrashed about on the table and his painful grunt turned to muffled scream. The coldness turned to hot, blazing hot and it coursed through out his body burning him from inside. Clint couldn't hold off his scream any longer. He fisted his hands until his nail broke the skin. His neck muscle corded and bulged with every scream. The strap holding him grated at his wrists causing them to start to bleed again sluggishly. And he still screamed and screamed. Tears of pain from his eyes flowed down his cheek but the sound of his anguished muffled scream continued to echo in the room. Few of the technicians started to cringe to the back of the room clasping their ears trying to mute the anguished sound.

'We almost got it. Another minute or so, should be suffice.' The white coat man voice trembled and his hand shook adjusting the dial. He was also affected by the tormented procedure that he wanted it to end quickly. He was not sure whether the man would survive this.

All the while Clint thrashed and screamed until the only sound coming from him was muffled grunt. The machine humming sound rose to a pitch and a blue light started to blink on the panel.

'We've got it. We have harvested the hormone.' The man started to turn down the dial but Barney's hand stopped him. 'Leave it.' He sneered at the man.' But we have what we wanted.' The white coat man eyes widen at the evil smile plastered at both men.

'He wasn't meant to live afterwards. So leave it. Return to your lab and do what you are supposed to do. We shall bring you the other portion of the ingredients.' He glanced up to the trembling mess of red hair that was bound with a stricken look on her face. Tears streaked shamelessly down her face and her green eyes were wide and focused on the thrashing young man that he had assisted in inflicting tremendous pain in the name of science. So he collected the bag of blood and hurriedly signaled his assistants to exit the torture room and returned to his safe haven. The sound of the horrifying scream continued to accompany him until he shut the door and trembled behind it.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sorry guys…need to break here but no worries, I'll be back soon. Hang on Clint..Lemme find Coulson for you,k….gosh traffic after office hours were a bitch and it rained again…gahh..**_

_**Cannes Film is on guys…any of you managed to find a trailer for The Immigrant…pm me if you did, okay…sharing is caring guys….**_

_**Till then…stay safe uols.**_

_**Shila1378**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Heelllooooo guys…and here is Chapter 16. **_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this story because one can never get enough of these two assassins. Never thought this story would go over 10 chapters anyway as long there's review I'll continue writing. My thanks to Discordchik and The NaggingCube for reviewing the story continously. You guys rock. To all other reviewers, favs and followers, thank you for your support and I'm glad that you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**I'll be coming back with another story soon so watch out for it.**_

_**Thank you to Marvel and Stan for creating these characters and all mistakes were mine…**_

_**Ok then lets see what happened since the last chapter. **_

Chapter 16 - Hope

.

.

.

'Thank you, Agent Hill. Send all the information to Strike Force Echo and Tango. They will lead the assault. I want my agents back here before dawn tomorrow, alive.'

As Director Fury stood, all the personnel in the briefing room took their leave to carry out their orders. Hill had managed to compile the necessary information on the location of Barton's tracker as Sitwell had identified. Fury was adamant that this time they would destroyed the Hydra's lab base once and for all. He'd informed the Council about his decision and they had agreed on the planned assault, even suggested to Fury to contact Stark to assist in the destruction of the technology that HYDRA had managed to develop. Fury knew Stark would welcome the idea but he preferred to have him excluded in this knowledge. It was enough that he had miscalculated HYDRA's tenacity in their crazy ass idea in the Death Spores project, which he thought had been eradicated years ago; he was not going to give Stark the pleasure of 'lecturing' him about keeping the lid on possible world destruction technology.

Fury sighed deeply and thought about the folder he had in his safe. Perhaps he needed to expedite the Initiative's Phase 1 after all.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Natasha was trembling. Her fist clenched and unclenched with the sound of screaming. She couldn't utter a cry or to call out to Clint to let him know above the ruckus that she was still here by his side. She wanted Clint to know that she hadn't abandoned him to face the pain alone. She closed her eyes and felt the tears streaming down her cheek.

All the while, Alexei stood behind her with his hands on her shoulder.

One of the armed guards rushed into the room and whispered something to Barney. He nodded to him and called Alexei over. Both of them went out from the room and Natasha doubled her effort to release her bond. Clint was still thrashing weakly on the table. His muffled screamed had changed to occasional grunts that she tried so hard to ignore. Frustration had been building up in her that she roughly rocked the chair and it toppled to its side. She gasped at the pain when her head hit the floor.

Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the room and Alexei came rushing back into the room. He found Natasha on the floor and quickly came to her side.

'Well it seemed that we have underestimated your SHILED, Talia. They have come for you and the hawk. We must go now, both of us.' Alexei quickly released Natasha and pulled her up. The moment her hands and feet were free, Natasha launched herself onto Alexei. A hard punch to his right face stunned him for awhile but he recovered quickly to avoid another from her. He sidestepped her and grabbed her from behind, entrapping her hands.

'Now, now, Natalia. You know I taught you all your moves.' Alexei grabbed her right hand and pulled it backward high behind her. She grunted in pain. Her left hand grabbed her right shoulder but quickly snapped back connecting to Alexei's face. He yelped in pain and released her. Natasha turned to her left and chopped on his lower back. Alexei fell to his hands but his feet flew backward catching Natasha in her stomach. She reeled backward breathless and glared at him.

'Natalia dear, stop this. It is not worth it. Mother Russia will embrace you again if you come back.' Alexei smirked at her. She narrowed her eyes and lowered her stance.

A long shrill sounded from behind her caused her to lose her focus. She turned her head and Alexei quickly dove towards her and pinned her down. He straddled her and successfully trapped her hands beneath his feet. Another loud explosion rocked the place and she could hear gunshots and shouts from outside the room. She raised her legs and circled it around Alexei's neck and rolled him off her body. A sharp pain on her thigh drew a gasp from her and caused her to loosen the thigh grip on him. When she tried to stand she realized that there was a gash on her lower thigh. She looked up at Alexei who was brandishing Hawkeye's knife in his hand.

'Very sharp knife, Natalia. Your hawk really knew how to take care of his weapon. He's probably not going to miss his weapon now, would he?' Alexei pointedly looked at the table behind her and smirked.

Natasha wanted so bad to look behind her shoulder. With all the noise of the gunshots and shouts, she couldn't hear Clint's muffled scream or grunts anymore. Alexei stood taller and beckoned Natasha to come closer.

'A little closer, Natalia.' Alexei looked at her with a deadly squint. Natasha rushed forward to knock the knife from his hands. A gunshot and pain on her shoulder caused her to stumble to the ground. Barney held her other hand behind her back and pressed her face down. Natasha tried to dislodge the hold but unable to. The pain from her shoulder shot through her whole body and she grunted in pain and raged.

'Are you crazy, Barton. Why the fuck did you shoot her? We need her, idiot!' Alexei shouted and came down beside her and tried to push Barney away.

'Damn it Shostakov! We don't have time for this. They have already breached our inner security and on their way down. WE must leave now!' Barney shoved something underneath her wound and she grunted in pain.

'We'll take her with us, Barton. That was the deal.' Alexei yelled at Barney wildly amidst the chaos.

'She'll slow us down and I don't know about you but I don't want to end up in SHILED's shithold. We have what we need from my brother and now from her. We must retreat and regroup. We have the formula.' Barney was about to stand and aimed the gun at her, when Alexei pushed him to the ground.

'You do not get to kill her, Barton. She is mine.' Alexei put a hand on Natasha's shoulder to hold her down while Barney glared at him and stood.

'Up to you, asshole but I'm leaving. You better get your ass back to the plane or I'm leaving you high and dry.' Barney turned and rushed out from the room amidst the chaos. Alexei, with Hawkeye's knife still in his hands, turned Natasha to her back and stared at her.

'Come with me, Natashen'ka.'

Surprised at the endearment, she could only glared and spit to his face. Alexei wiped his face, grabbed her arm and pull her up roughly. Natasha took her chance and flowed with the forward momentum ignoring the pain on her shoulder. The moment she was upright she tucked herself and rolled forward effectively dislodging Alexei's hold on the knife with a kick to his hand. It fell to the floor and with a twist to his hand, Alexei spun and dropped onto it. Natasha stopped to a crouch and ready to launch to another attack when she realized that Alexei was stilled on the ground. A small puddle of blood was seen spreading underneath him and Natasha cautiously made her way towards him.

Alexei's eyes were opened but she could see the tip of a silver blade protruding from his chest. He was dead by the Hawk's knife. Natasha closed her eyes and quickly turned towards Clint.

Echoes of footsteps sounded and she quickly pulled the power line off of the machine. The shrilling noise stopped but Clint was still, she couldn't see his chest moving. His face was pale and his lips were turning blue.

'Clint! Clint! Open your eyes.' Natasha shouted at him and pulled out the IV and the jugular needle that was still stuck at his neck. Blood oozed from the both wounds, but still Clint didn't move. She released the straps and pulled his body down from the table and dragged him behind the machine for cover, ignoring the pain on her shoulder. The footsteps were closer now and Natasha has no weapon to protect them. She looked at Alexei's body and ran to it. She turned the body over and pulled out the knife and quickly slide beside Clint. She ignored the drops of blood from the knife as her left hand gripped Clint tightly. She couldn't feel any movement from his chest and her heart clutched painfully. She needed to get away from this room and find help for Clint before it was much too late.

The footsteps were heard running just outside the room. Shouts of command were heard. Natasha pulled Clint closer to her with the knife ready to strike the latest enemy. Her shoulder still bleed but Natasha didn't feel any of it. She took a deep breath and tightened her hold on the knife. She could only see red and Clint. That was all that matter to her and anyone or anything were hindrance to her accomplishing her mission to safe Clint.

'Check all the rooms. Make sure they are secure!' A familiar voice was heard and Natasha leaned over to take a look behind the machine. Shadows of armed people were running and four of them entered the room. They were wearing black with a familiar insignia on their kevler's vest. Their guns were trained to Alexei's body and a shout behind Natasha caused her to brandish her knife at them. Natasha only saw enemies.

_They are NOT going to take Clint away from me. _

Her eyes were wild and she was breathing harshly.

'Agent Coulson! We found them. Black Widow and Hawkeye!' The SHIELD guards were alert enough not to approach the two assassins until Agent Coulson arrived but trained their weapons at her nevertheless. Natasha kept her vigil until she was sure that all this was real.

'Natasha.' A soft voice broke her trance. She looked up and found Coulson standing to her left. He has his open hands up to show her that he meant her no harm.

'Natasha. It's okay. We got you. You can stand down now.' Natasha grab holds onto Coulson's calm voice and slowly released her breath. She released the death grip she had on the knife but not on Clint. She looked at Coulson and her eyes registered that these are her own people.

'Coulson…help Clint, please.'

The medic team was hovering nearby. They wanted to jump in and helped Hawkeye, but the death grip Black Widow had on him caused them to wait for clearance from the senior agent. Coulson extended his hands to Natasha and quietly asked her to take his hands. When Natasha had released Clint and grabbed Coulson's hands, she was pulled aside and immediately the medic started to work on Clint. Natasha was trembling in Coulson's hands and a paramedic was working on her shoulder and thigh after Coulson nodded to her. Natasha hissed when the wounds were cleaned but let the paramedic continue her job. Her focus was on Clint who was so still and pale.

Flurry of activities surrounding Clint caused Natasha to block all the conversation but focused only to the one person that was lying on the ground. She wanted to reach over and touch his hands.

'He's not breathing. Prep the defib. Intubate him now and start CPR. Get me ….'

The rest of the voices were swallowed by the scream from Natasha. She started thrashing in Coulson's arms. The paramedic that was attending her wound was knocked backward by her hand. Coulson immediately told her to get a sedative prepared while struggling to maintain his hold on Natasha. He kept talking to her in soft placating voice urging her to calm down. The team that was attending to Clint continued with their task and loaded him onto the gurney and whisked him away. A paramedic was straddling him on the gurney to continue with the CPR and they were on their way back to the jets that were waiting topside.

When Natasha saw they were taking Clint away, she reared back and pushed Coulson away. Two armed guards immediately engaged to hold her down. They grabbed her shoulder and pushed her to the ground. Her wound started to bleed and Coulson instructed the medic to sedate her. Amidst the thrashing and screaming, Natasha didn't feel the prick of the needle on her neck. When her struggled had slowed down, Coulson ordered the guards to release her and cleared the room but have a gurney on standby outside the room. He gathered a pliant Natasha in his hands and soothed her with calm words.

'It's ok, Natasha. I've got you. You are safe. Calm down. Breathe with me, slowly.' Coulson whispered slowly and Natasha eyes started to lose their wild and desperate look. She blinked several times feeling heavy and sleepy. She looked at Coulson and his heart clenched at the desperate and traumatized expression those green orbs showed him. She blinked and tears started to fall down her flushed cheeks and to his arms.

'Coulson, Clint -.' She choked at his name and tried to struggle again. 'I need him -.'

Coulson damned the whole universe at the sound of the pleading voice. His two agents were – his family – and he knew both of them had a hard lives but it seemed fate had not yet finished with her plan of misery and pain to befall upon these two. He looked down at the quiet Russian whose eyes were blinking sluggishly - still fighting the effect of the sedative – wondering if he could see a small smile from her in the future after this. Clint had to make it in order to save Natasha. Coulson knew that Clint had a tremendous will for survival but by looking at his condition before the medic took him away, Coulson hoped that whatever reserved he had stashed away would help him to pull thru this ordeal. Natasha own survival depend on it. Hell, he himself needed to see that the archer that had made his life and Fury miserable would bounce back albeit how long it would take to get him back. He shut his eyes tightly and his brow furrowed hoping that they _will_ have him back. He glanced at the body of Natasha's source of anguish and pain and relief washed over him that at least he wouldn't cause her anymore problem and Coulson felt no remorse or sorry whatsoever.

Natasha started to go limp in his hands and he called the medic to bring in the gurney. He slowly released his hold on her but startled when her hand gripped his front vest.

'Clint - .' Her eyes plead to him to tell her that he was alright. Coulson knew better than to lie to the Black Widow, even though she was almost sedated. So he took her hands and smiled at her, trying to portray all the confidence and reassurance in his look and his hold.

'We're taking you home, both of you.' Coulson nodded at her and smile. She seemed to want to ask him again when her eyes started to droop and lost her battle with the sedative.

They quickly took her back to the jets. The rest of the strike team continued to run down the scattering enemy that had retreated deeper into the facility. They've managed to round up few but the key players had managed to escape. With the order from the Director, the Hydra facility was destroyed together with the equipments. All surviving drives regarding their activities were confiscated and brought back to the HQ.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Note to TheNaggingCube**_

_**I've been dodging Natasha's wrath ever since she knew I leaked this info to you all and I really need a very safe 'safehouse' after this, so if you didn't hear anything from me until this Tuesday, consider I took up Thor's invitation to visit Asgard, ok. So don't rat on me, ok. Bye.**_

_**Stay safe uols**_

_**Shila1378**_


	17. Chapter 17 Epilogue

_**Hey guys, this is the last chapter for this story. You guys didn't expect it right. I know….sorry for dropping the bomb on you good fellow. Actually I've planned it so. (mmuahahahhaha)**_

_**This is the last story in My World series (yup, decided to name the series) before the rest of the Avengers will be joining Clint and Natasha in their next adventure. As usual in this series, Coulson is NOT dead, he's the badass handler of the world's greatest assassins and the Avengers and I'm not letting it go. (hmmpphhh….) I'm so glad for the SHIELD TV series. **_

_**The next story in this series is complete but I'm tweaking it so once its done, I'll post it. That is if you guys want to read it….but what the heck, I'm posting it nevertheless….hahaha**_

_**Anyway, many many thanks to everyone…I meant EVERYONE who had reviewed, faved, followed and PM me throughout this story. You guys are the best. Awesome bunch of super duper great people…**_

_**Thanks to Marvel for letting both Hawkeye and Black Widow over for the sleep in party (oppsss…sorry, didn't mean to mention that Kevin… ;-))**_

_**I still stumble and tumble over the language but hopefully I've improved (did I guys?) **_

_**I'm babbling ….so just go ahead and read the epilogue and look out for my new story alert, okay guys.**_

_**Stay safe uouls….**_

_**Shila1378**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chapter 17 – Epilogue

.

.

.

.

.

.

Natasha was sitting in front of her computer typing up her report. Her boss needed the report before going to the scheduled meeting. Her fingers flew on the keyboard and her mind concentrated on the content of the report. She pressed a key for the report to be printed out and placed them in a folder. Her phone started beeping and she automatically picked it up and listened into the receiver.

'Yes, of course. Right away.'

She gathered all the folders and a tablet and made her way up to the executive level. The secretary greeted her and informed her that her boss were at level 87 and had instructed her to go there. Natasha smiled at the secretary and made her way to the elevator. The music was soothing but her nerves were frayed. She tucked her hair behind her ears and waited for it to reach her destination. A soft ding signaled that she had arrived at the level. Taking a deep breath she stepped out from the elevators and rewarded by the beautiful view of New York. The room was naturally lighted and was luxuriously furnished. She stopped at the threshold and glanced at the room where - a boxing ring, of all the thing – occupied in the middle of it. Two men were seen sparring, if you could say that, and one of them turned and looked at her.

'Ahh..Ms Rushman. Over here.' A soft voice called to her and she made her way to her, aware that the man followed her every move.

'The documents, Ms Potts.' She handed the folders and the tablet to Ms Pepper Potts, CEO of the Stark Industries.

'Thank you, Ms Rushman.' Pepper smiled at her.

Natasha knew the man, Anthony Stark, and Fury's directive were clear but she didn't have to like her mission. Once the formality with Mr Stark ended with his driver/bodyguard on the mat, Natasha quickly left the level and back to her cubicle. She wanted to go home and took off her shoes and relaxed. All of a sudden, she felt suffocated and the close proximity of other staff in the office made her longed for the solitary of her apartment. Just because SHILED needed to assess Stark, didn't mean that she enjoyed being in his company. She couldn't wait until this assignment ends. But once this ended, she needed to get back to base, back to everything that she wanted to avoid, back to -. She shook her head, dismissing the train of thoughts that she was about to engage.

_This is for the best. _Natasha tried to tell herself.

When the day finally ended and she opened her door to the apartment, breathed a sigh of relief and took off her shoes. She made her way to her bedroom but stopped when she sensed a presence in the room. A small knife appeared in her hand seemingly out of nowhere and she padded slowly to her living room. The window was still closed and the door had not been tampered off. Her senses detected a slight sound on her left and her muscle tensed for actions.

When a shadow moved out towards her, she quickly crouched down and swiped her foot backward. The shadow jumped up avoiding the leg and flipped backward. Natasha had anticipated that move, so she flipped upwards and scissored her legs towards the intruder's head and pulled it down. A grunt was heard when the head connected to the floor and Natasha pinned down the intruder with her knife on its throat.

'Who are you and who send you?' She hissed at the masked face. The intruder was quiet and didn't move but the eyes stared at her. She recognized the eyes, blue gray orbs, which she had not seen for quite some time. She cursed and stood away from the intruder.

'Idiot! That was a stupid move. I could've killed you.' She moved to switch on the lights. The intruder slowly got off from the floor grunted in pain.

'That hurts, Tasha.' The familiar voice, raspy yet soft, rang in her ear.

He took the mask away and smiled at her. Making his way to her couch, Clint dropped down and sighed in relief. His body was still adjusting after the ordeal three months ago. Medical had cleared him this morning and he had immediately requested to see Natasha. Coulson and Fury had not given him their permissions but they didn't say he couldn't locate her either, so Clint took that as a silver lining.

'What are you doing here, Clint? I'm on a mission.' Natasha glared at him and made her way to her bedroom to change. Clint followed her with his eyes and knew better than to follow her into the room. He sighed, ran his fingers in his short crop hair and looked around the apartment.

'Nice apartment, Nat. Very cosy. SHIELD's forking this one out or your present boss is?' Clint stood up from the couch and made his way to the window. The street five storey down was bustling with people hastily walking, bumping at each other and totally ignoring one another. Each had their own destinations to go and nobody was paying any attention to anybody.

'Why are you here, Barton?'

Natasha asked him again with a hint of nervousness to her voice. Clint knew she had been avoiding him. She left for the mission without informing him while he was still recuperating in the medical bay. Every time he asked Coulson where she was the response would always be that she was out on a mission. _'She still had a job to do, Barton even if you were sideline with injuries.' _Clint knew that Coulson was trying to placate whatever situation was with Natasha and him. Clint had decided to let it play out before he cornered Natasha and demand she tell him the truth. He thought he could do it today, but Fury had ordered him to a new mission right after medical had cleared him. It's an easy job. Just to observe a bunch of scientists in New Mexico. Coulson will be going with him. Clint knew Fury wanted Coulson to keep an eye on him but his argument on the logic or the need to have others to babysit him flew right out the carrier.

'Barton? Why are you here?' Again the question was presented to him. This time there was a hint of tiredness and annoyed at her soft voice.

Clint sighed and closed his eyes. So many things he wanted to say but he didn't want to leave her should their conversation did not go as plan. He wanted Natasha to know that he would always be here for her and that her safety was his main concern.

_The woman is the Black Widow. She doesn't need anyone to fuss over her, man. Get over it. _Clint conscience argued with him. Their relationship; they did go for that one date, if you can say that, was about to enter to a new level where he thought would be appealing and refreshing. When the whole Barney/Alexei shit happened, it seemed that they were back to square one. Now with Natasha's cold stare between his shoulder blades, he doubted they could embark as if nothing had happened. So, Clint renewed his resolve, straightened his back and turned facing the Black Widow with blank stare.

Natasha eyed his stance and her eyebrow rose questioningly. Clint smiled and walked towards her.

'I was cleared by medical today.' He started when he was closed to her and looked into her eyes. He could see determination settled in her emerald eyes. A flash of nervousness and then clouded stare followed.

'You came all the way here to tell me this? You can text me you know.' She smirked with a raised eyebrow and shrugged her shoulder before turning to sit on the couch. Clint grabbed her hand and she glared at him.

'I'm also leaving to New Mexico for a mission in a few hours.' He still held her hand.

'That was fast. Fury doesn't waste time sending you out.' She looked at their joint hands and raised her face to Clint.

'I need to see you before I leave. Actually we need to talk, Natasha.' He saw the nervous stare before her mask was back up. He released her hand when she tried to tug it free.

'About what Clint?' She sat on the couch cross legged and waited. Clint moved to the single seater and stood behind it.

'About what happened and why my partner was off to a new mission without telling me.' Clint put his hand up when Natasha was about to reply.

'But I thought, that's okay, it could wait. We'll talk when we have downtime once we've finished with our present missions. Just want to see you before I go. Just want to make sure.' Clint smiled and nodded absently.

Natasha watched him and twisted her fingers. The awkward silence was interrupted by Clint's phone buzzing.

'Barton.' His voice was professional and Natasha lifted her head looking at him. He caught her eyes and she saw sadness in it. She took a deep breath and waited.

'Yes sir. On my way down now, sir.' He hung up and sighed.

'I need to go now. Take care of yourself, Natasha. I'll see you when I see you, then.' Clint voice was soft and sad. Natasha stood abruptly from her couch and stood in front of him. Clint blinked at the sudden movement but held his ground.

In a move that was so not Black Widow, Natasha wrapped her arms around Clint's neck and inhaled Clint's scent. She closed her eyes and Clint placed his arms on her waist gently tugging her closer to him. At the moment, he only knew that he had her in his arms and that he knew whatever happened in the future, he'll be there for her and that she'll do the same. They could always count on each other either as friends or partners. Other matters were of no importance because this is their moment.

Clint placed a soft kiss on her cheek, she took his face in her hands and placed a kiss on his forehead. Clint savored the sensation of her lips on his skin and closed his eyes.

'быть безопасными, мой ястреб' _Be safe my Hawk_.

'вы тоже, мой паук' _You too, my spider._

They broke apart and stared at each other. Natasha still had her hands holding his face itching to run her fingers thru his hair. Clint took both her hands and smiled.

They walked to the door and Clint opened it. He stopped at the threshold for awhile before walking out without a backward glance. Natasha watched him turned around the corridor and only then closed the door. She needed to gather herself. She still had the assessment on Stark she needed to finish. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Pushing herself from the door, Natasha entered her bedroom and found a single red rose on her dresser. Picking it up, she smiled and knew that they would be okay. The ordeal of the last year had made them stronger and aware of each other's feelings. For now, Natasha was glad that Clint didn't push the matter, opted to wait and see for both their sake. She felt that was more fulfilling and she twirled the rose smiling. Whatever happened both will be there for each other and that was all that matter now.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

_**Ok guys…I'm sure you recognized the scene in the Stark Tower from Iron Man 2. Yup..**_

_**There were still few loose ends from this story that will be addressed soon in the future. I hope that you guys will continue to follow me throughout this series and as much as I enjoyed these two assassins, I'm looking forward to the interaction between them and the rest of the Avengers. **_

_**The next story will take off after the movie ends and some flashback to the movieverse. Until the next posting, hope you guys stay safe.**_

_**p/s:- I was still not permitted to go the cinema and watch Iron Man 3 and now Star Trek. Life (as in my doctor) was playing hard these past month and I'm slowly losing my mind…. My work colleagues are enjoying time without me and YOU guys must help me keep my sanity by leaving reviews or PM. Okay…can you guys help me here. Sigh….**_

_**Till then…see you when I post next…**_

_**Shila1378**_


End file.
